Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!
by Black Orca
Summary: Umur sudah 13 tahun dan Ying berharap darah remaja dalam dirinya mengalir deras seperti novel-novel remaja. Dan inilah cerita tentang seorang gadis pemalu nan paling penting tomboi, mencari tahu seperti apa sih rasanya jadi remaja gadis. / "Aku suka Fang... aku suka dengan Fang..." / Mind to RnR? / Cover Image by lampion malam
1. How Can be A Real Girl?

Pertama untuk menjadi gadis itu hanya perlu punya pacar. Rambut panjang berkilau, kulit kencang nan mulus, mata bersinar, dan hal-hal lain yang merupakan ketertarikan gadis untuk memikat lawan jenis itu hanyalah sampingan.

Rasa penasaran bagaimana menjadi gadis labil akan aku rasakan setelah melewati hari ulang tahunku ini! Hatiku berdebar-debar bagaimana menjadi salah satu tokoh dalam novel negara luar yang diceritakan sang pria menembak sang gadis pujaannya. Lalu yang paling penting itu bertukar hadiah! Dia akan membelikanku boneka imut, dan aku akan memberinya pulsa 5-ribu doang.

Jadi, aku perlu apa untuk menjadi gadis?

"Ini apa, Fang?" tanyaku pada seorang lelaki berambut acak hitam kebiruan yang menyodorkanku alat cukur janggut.

"...nggg, ini alat pencukur ketiak."

"..."

"Karena kamu kan besok udah 13 tahun. Dan ini alat pertama yang harus disediakan kalo mau jadi remaja sejati."

Katanya.

Gitu.

* * *

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

.

.

* * *

Chapter I – How Can be A Real Girl?

* * *

"Wah kelasnya terbagi dengan masing-masing berisikan murid cuma 20 loh!"

"Oh ya kah? Jadi, kamu di kelas mana Yaya?"

Aku adalah Ying. Gadis yang katanya penolong dan pintar itu nama tengahku. Sekarang aku berumur 13 tahun dan untuk pertama hari ini aku akan bersekolah di sekolah yang lebih tinggi lagi dari SD—SMP. Punya rambut panjang hitam sebahu, memakai kacamata bingkai bundar, berbando, dan hobi memakai _hoodie_ tanpa lengan.

Kata orang sih aku ini gadis yang cukup pemalu—walau itu benar apa adanya. Tapi hanya di depan kawan-kawanku—dimana salah satunya adalah gadis yang lebih tinggi di sebelahku ini—yang dapat membuang sifatku ini.

Saat ini aku dan beberapa gerombolan orang-orang yang telah selesai upacara, berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman saling berbicara—menyebabkan suara bising di area tersebut. Alasan kami berkumpul hanya untuk mencari nama kami masuk dalam kelas yang tertera dimana.

Setelah pelaksanaan MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) yang penuh akan perintah jahanam dari mulut sang kakak kelas, kami resmi menjadi siswa sekolah SMP Pulau Rintis. Soal MOS, aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengingat semua peristiwa ketika aku disekelompokkan dalam kelompok 'teratai'. Namun ada satu perintah biadab sang _senior_ yang takkan aku lupakan seumur hidup. Karena itu memalukan, aku takkan menyebutkannya.

"Ying! Kita sekelas!" pekik gadis berhijab merah muda merangkulku senang. Perempuan yang sejak SD ini adalah sahabatku, bernama Yaya.

"Hei Yaya, aku kejepit—ughhh," gerutuku. Yaya melepas pelukannya.

"Ih harusnya senang gitu kek," keluhnya. "Tahu tidak, kesempatan SMP itu berarti kita—"

"Cari pacar!" potongku. "Tentu aku sangat ingin punya pacar!" Dia menatapku heran langsung. Segera aku mengubah raut wajah semangatku merasa tidak enak dengan sikapnya.

"Ihh bukan lah!" ucapnya.

"Eh? Lalu apa?"

"Bersaing menduduki peringkat tinggi dalam semester ini."

Yaya Yah, 13 tahun, belum tertarik untuk mulai menjalani menjadi gadis pubertas.

* * *

Setelah melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas, aku dan Yaya berbarengan berjalan menuju kelas yang sama dengan apa yang tertera pada tulisan kertas pemberitahuan yang kami lihat tadi. Untung kami masih cukup awal masuk ke dalam kelas—walau ada beberapa orang telah memasuki kelas, dan melihat bangku depan yang posisinya sama seperti posisi duduk kami saat SD itu kosong. Aku dan Yaya saling bertatapan tersenyum, dan langsung kami mendaratkan kedua pantat kami pada dua kursi tersisa itu.

"Kita berdua kembali duduk di depan deh!" jeritku bahagia.

"Bahagia banget deh."

"Iya lah! Menyenangkan tahu!" aku melepaskan tas ranselku dan menaruhnya di atas meja. _'Kehidupan SMP-ku akan segera dimulai~ Banyak sekali cowok-cowok keren yang sekelas denganku,'_ batinku sambil melirik sana-sini siapa saja wajah-wajah teman sekelasku. Ada cowok yang menggunakan jaket, dan dia seksi banget! Lalu ada yang tampilannya biasa saja dengan rambut cepak. Dan—

"Ying bahagia sekali sejak kuberi cukur jenggot ya?"

_Moodbreaker detected._

"Hngg, serah," aku mendengus kecil ketika ingat kejadian salah satu kawanku ini malah memberi sebuah alat yang tidak begitu ingin kumiliki saat ulang tahun.

Fang berdiri di depan bangkuku dengan seringai jahil. Mengabaikan dua kawan laki-lakinya—maksudku kami—yang berdiri di belakangnya dimana mereka asyik membicarakan kondisi kelas mereka. Sirat penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengejekku. Satu memakai topi jingga secara turun temurun masih terpasang pada kepalanya—Boboiboy, satu berbadan besar seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya—si Gopal.

Cara berpakaiannya sama seperti ketika SD. Melepas jaket ketika jam belajar dan melilitkan kedua lengan jaket pada pinggangnya. Namun jaketnya berubah menjadi berwarna ungu gelap, tidak seperti dulu berwarna nila. Dia saja masih memakai kacamatanya yang dulu.

Ini anak kenapa sih suka banget ngerjain aku? Dulu kalo ingat-ingat ya, saat aku kompakan bareng Gopal dan Boboiboy kalau dia itu orang jahat, dia hanya bisa pasrah diburuk sangka olehku. Dia juga ketakutan saat aku bersama Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam ketika terbesit pikirannya untuk menjadi nomor satu.

Juga yang paling kuingat tentangnya, dia itu tidak berani melawan lawan jenisnya.

"Cie yang sebel~ Kalo mukanya marah ntar keriputan loh," ejeknya dengan nada ngeri. "Nanti ada berita yang mengabarkan, 'Ying, 13 tahun yang baru menjalani tahap remaja, sudah memijak masa orang tua dengan mendapat gejala keriputan'!"

"Fang! Gak puas ngasi alat tidak berguna, sekarang kau mengejekku! Jahat sekali!" kecamku marah. "Sana pergi! Aku benci liat mukamu!"

"Wekk~ Aku ini juga masuk di kelas ini tau!" oloknya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sabar Ying! Sabar!" Yaya berusaha menyabarkanku dengan mengelus belakang punggungku karena kebetulan kami sebangku. Sebagai sahabat yang cepat dewasa, aku patut berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena aku telah dipertemukan dengan gadis ini. Dan juga, aku patut bertanya kepada Tuhan mengapa aku bisa kenal dengan cowok yang mukanya mirip musang ini.

Menyebalkan.

"Hei kita berlima kebetulan sekali sekelas lagi ya?" Boboiboy masuk dalam obrolan dengan nada riang. Gopal pun ikut nimbrung masuk dalam percakapan kami.

"Iya nih. Nanti bagaimana kalau minta melas sama kakek kamu untuk acara pertemuan kita ini dengan traktiran minum coklat Tok Aba? Pasti sedap~" timpal Gopal yang sudah menetes liurnya membayangkan bila saja ajuannya dikabulkan.

"Coklat mulu. Gak haus apa?" sahut Yaya.

"Kau tidak tahu akan pesonanya!"

"Sudahlah kalian. Kita sekarang kan sudah SMP, dewasa sedikit," kataku menengahi.

Saat kami mengobrol dengan asyiknya, reflek aku melirik Fang yang berjalan menjauhi rombongan kami menuju bangku kosong yang masih tersisa. Raut wajah datar ia tampilkan saat akan meninggalkan bangku perkumpulan kami.

"Ying! Nanti pesan pizza ya! Seperti saat kita pertama kali menyambut Boboiboy ke kota dan peresmian menjadi geng _superhero_!" seru Yaya. Aku menegang dan langsung menghadap wajah Yaya yang sudah memaparkan wajah riang.

"Eh tentu saja!"

"Eh katanya hari ini penentuan masuk klub olahraga loh," celetuk Boboiboy. "Saat penilaian MOS, mereka sudah menetapkan kita cocok masuk klub olahraga mana nanti."

"Kalo Boboiboy, pasti sepak bola nanti," kataku.

"Kamu juga kok. Pasti bakal masuk sepak bola."

"Hehe, entahlah."

* * *

"Jadi aku kenapa masuk klub basket?"

Aku berdiri lemas menatap seniorku yang kini masih mendata para murid yang hadir dalam klubnya, basket. Senior bertampang manis walau jenis kelaminnya jelas-jelas laki-laki—nampak dari jakunnya—menghela napas kecil.

"Aku lihat kamu lihai mengelabui pemandangan orang. Kecepatan yang mengagumkan," katanya. "Lagian klub basket kekurangan cowok non tulen."

"Tulen?" tanyaku dengan nada yang ditekankan. Sang kakak kelas mengangguk kecil.

"Yap. Seperti aku kan tulen," jawabnya. "Sedangkan kamu, cewek tomboi. Jadinya gak tulen."

Udah bicaranya seakan-akan merendahkan kefeminimanku, ngomongnya pake bangga banget pula. Jika saja dia bukan _senior_ku, sudah aku hajar dia dengan seribu tendangan kaki.

"Keren kan punya klub basket dengan rata-rata berparas cantik? Orang-orang pasti mengira kamu cowok, percaya deh."

"Kenapa bicaranya gampang banget."

"Soalnya kamu... uhuk... r—rata..."

Hening sesaat.

GILA INI YA KAKAK KELAS MAIN LIRIK DAERAH BAGIAN WANITAKU! DIBILANG RATA LAGI!

"Dia memang rata kakak kelas. Makanya aku rekomendasikan dia ikut bareng klub kita," satu orang lagi menimpali. Dari suaranya aku sadar itu siapa.

"Fang? Kamu ikut klub basket juga?" tanyaku syok.

"Kan kamu udah tahu aku favorit banget sama yang namanya basket," sahutnya.

"Aku bisa bayangkan klub basket yang terdiri dari cowok-cowok bertampang cewek, dan satu cewek bertubuh laki. Pasti keren," sang kakak kelas setengah manis ini berandai-andai. Sumpah. Mual banget liat muka genitnya itu.

"Tapi aku ini ganteng kak," kata Fang yang tahu-tahu mengaca pada cermin entah darimana dapatnya. Dia memandang wajahnya dari cermin lama. Narsis banget.

"Kamu itu memang ganteng. Tapi ada sedikit manis~" goda kakak kelas. Biarpun mereka terlihat cocok homoan, demi biskuit Yaya yang mampu mengalahkan racun nuklir, aku bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Bayangin deh tiba-tiba cowok berkacamata gagang nila ini muncul dalam geng kami bercerita tentang pengalamannya sekarang.

Eh teman-teman, tahu tidak? Aku digodain sama cowok klub basket loh. Dia kakak kelas. Tadi dia muji aku di depan Ying. Akhirnya ada juga yang mengakui aku cantik~

IHHH GILA BANGEEEETTTTTT!

"Eh sudah-sudah. Kalian berdua kan member baru hari ini, kenapa kalian tidak saling memperkenalkan nama kalian?" aju kakak kelas. "Kalau aku, panggil saja Justin."

"Hah Justin? Serius?" aku mangap. Orangnya manis tapi sikapnya rada-rada aneh gini namanya keren banget.

"_Just in my room, then started to get nuts~"_ katanya dengan kalimat bahasa asing sambil tersenyum mesum. Untuk beberapa kalinya bergidik, aku memutuskan diam tanpa bicara kali ini. Entah dengan Fang bagaimana. Dia hanya diam. Mungkin dalam hati dia terkagum-kagum sama _senior_nya.

Mungkin aja kan?

"Bercanda, aku sudah ada yang punya kok," katanya sambil tertawa aneh. "Namaku Nico."

"Namaku Ying, dan dia Fang," sahutku sekalian memperkenalkan nama kawan satu angkatanku ini. Yang diperkenalkan mengangguk kecil menandakan memberi hormat. Darah negara Cina-nya masih sedikit ada rupanya.

"Sudah tahu kok namanya Fang, soalnya dia di bawah bimbinganku saat MOS," ucap kak Nico. "Oke sebagai hari perkenalan pertama, mari kita saling bermain basket dulu?"

"Kenapa tidak dengan traktir kami makan? Cuma kita bertiga kan?" Fang angkat bicara akhirnya.

"Modus amat kamu Fang."

"Gapapa kali. Katanya kak Nico itu orang kaya kan?" pria berambut hitam kebiruan melipat tangannya jutek.

"Hmm, boleh lah," kakak kelas manggut-manggut. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, nanti kalian ke rumahku sepulang sekolah. Gimana?"

"_Deal."_

Fang menatapku menunggu setelah menyepakati perjanjian dari kakak kelas.

"Apa?" tanyaku menantang. Fang terbatuk-batuk kecil secara sengaja.

"Nanti—uhuk, kado Ying aku kasih tau itu apa sama—uhuk—kakak kelas deh—uhuk—kalau tidak sepakat—uhuk."

"Oke _deal_."

* * *

Kami bertiga sepakat untuk menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah setelah jam pulang sebagai bayaran telah ditraktir makan di kantin. Fang pesan satu susu kotak vanilla dan donat wortel, sedangkan aku pesan nasi lemak dengan air putih (iya aku ngaku kalo aku lapar belum sarapan pagi).

"Mana nih kak Nico? Lama banget," Fang beberapa kali mengecek layar jam tangan yang terpasang di bagian kanan. Aku memperbaiki kacamataku dan menghela napas kecil.

"Huu mana cuacanya gelap lagi. Dingin banget hari ini," aku melipat kedua tanganku memeluk erat tubuhku. Memang sekarang sedang dalam cuaca mendung, dan angin yang cukup kuat menerpa tubuhku berkali-kali sampai sukses membuatku menggigil walau aku memakai _hoodie_. "Kayaknya hari ini bakalan hujan."

**PLUK!**

Terasa jaket berukuran cukup besar menyelimuti kedua bahu kecilku. Bernuansa ungu gelap berbahan katun itu tercium aroma agak asam namun sejuk, bau lemon.

"Fang?" tanyaku kecil. Sang lawan membuang wajahnya.

"Kalau masuk angin aku nanti repot meladeni kakak kelas banci sendirian," jawabnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kakak kelas banci hah?!"

Suara bentakan dari belakang sukses membuat kami berdua berpelukan reflek layaknya anak kecil. Saat sadar siapa pemilik suara cetar membahana mirip guntur halilintar barusan, langsung aku menempelkan telapak tanganku pada wajah Fang dan mendorongnya kuat—menjauhi dirinya dariku.

"A—anu, maksud kami itu kakak kelas yang feminim," kataku beralasan sambil cengar-cengir. _Awkward_ banget sekarang.

"Hmm, ya deh," kakak kelas pun percaya dengan kami. Aku menghela napas kecil tanda lega.

"Eh hai Ying! Fang?"

Yaya berdiri di depan kami bertiga cengo. Gadis berhijab merah muda itu berusaha membaca keadaan sepertinya.

"Anu Yaya—"

"Oh ada urusan klub si Ying ini, bareng Fang," kata kak Nico membaca situasi. "Kalau kalian mau menjemput Ying, bilang kalo aku lagi pinjam anak buah klub basket ini karena ada bagian-bagian klub yang belum aku bahas."

Saat dia menjelaskan, kak Nico kelihatan sekali laki-lakinya. Suaranya yang berat dengan jakun bergetar, siapapun yang tipe mudah jatuh cinta dengan cowok berpita suara berat pasti langsung _fangirlingan_ dibuatnya.

"I—iya Yaya!" lanjutku. "Maaf aku tidak ikut pesta coklatnya ya?"

Yaya mengangguk kecil. "Yah sebenarnya aku bukan bertanya hal kenapa kamu tidak ada dalam regu kita sih. Hanya kaget aja tiba-tiba melihat jaket Fang menyelimuti bahumu."

Eh iya aku baru sadar!

"Kan tumbenan banget Fang berbuat baik sama orang. Kalau Boboiboy sih bisa aku maklumi. Eh gapapa kok, lanjutkan saja acaranya!" Yaya berlalu setelah berisyarat izin untuk berlalu.

"Oh gitu ya," goda kak Nico setelah beberapa menit kami hanya memilih diam.

"DIAM!" kami berdua serempak berteriak.

* * *

**-Bersambung-**

* * *

**A/N: Maunya buat dalam cerita vocaloid tapi sudah ada Megane Badass jadinya gak jadi. Untung karakter Boboiboy dalam pairing kali ini cocok sama plotnya. Mama saya gak OOC kan?**

**Boleh minta reviewnya?**

**January 21, 2015**


	2. Step to be Girl

"Fang, aku baru tahu soal kamu."

Kak Nico mendekati Fang yang kini berkutat dengan sebuah kalkulator digital, menengok angka-angka yang diketik sang empunya. Pria berkacamata gagang nila itu masih terus menghitung angka-angka dengan alat yang dibawanya.

"Kamu itu..."

Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan pria berambut cepak hitam itu kepada Fang. Pasti—

"Cocok jadi tukang rentenir ya?"

Sudah aku duga.

* * *

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

.

.

* * *

Chapter II – Step to be Girl

* * *

"Kau sudah mengenai petak tanahku! Bayar cepat!" tukas Fang yang sudah selesai menghitung dari kalkulatornya. Kak Nico yang memegang beberapa uang palsu setengah-setengah merelakan hak miliknya diambil alih sang adik kelas.

Kalau kalian tahu, kami kini bermain monopoli. Permainan ini sangat terkenal dengan beberapa petak rumah, uang palsu, kartu, dadu, dan tentu sang penanda jalan, dan kami telah memainkan ini sekitar 1 jam di rumah kos kak Nico. Alasan Fang menagih karena kini kak Nico mendarat pada tanah petak berwarna kuning, alias negara China. Negara milik Fang yang ia beli lengkap dengan empat rumah mini berwarna hijau, dan kompleks D itu cukup mahal walau masih mahal bagian kompleks F. Jadi bayangkan berapa yang harus kak Nico bayar kali ini.

Aku menahan tawa dengan menyembunyikan mulutku dibalik jaket ungu pinjaman rival Boboiboy ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin tertawa mengejek, tapi karena sekarang aku berhadapan dengan kak Nico yang belum terlalu akrab kurasa jangan dulu.

Yang ditagih pun mengulurkan uang sejumlah yang tertera dalam kalkulator Fang.

"Aku jadi ngerti deh kenapa kamu bakat banget sama matematika, Fang," kataku. "Menghitung uang aja cepat."

"Dari TK aku sudah menguasai penghitungan jumlah uang," Fang berusaha menahan cengiran yang mulai ingin terlihat dari bibirnya sehabis menghitung jumlah uang palsu dalam tangannya.

Mungkin kalo soal pelit, Fang sekarang jagonya ya? Dulu aku pernah baca kalau di anime Jepang bila ada karakter cowok berkacamata pasti dia bagian si 'pelit' seperti dalam anime Our*n High School, dan Fang bakal jadi generasi penerusnya. Walau berkacamata itu hanya bukti yang tidak kuat.

"Nanti beli mobil," nasehat kak Nico. "Buat bahagiakan isteri. Sekarang cewek-cewek itu gengsinya tinggi. Pengennya serba mewah."

"Makanya pilih cewek jangan yang mahal," sahut Fang.

"Cewekku itu orangnya sederhana! Hanya saja demi mendapat predikat baik di depan orang tuanya, sebab itu aku selalu membelikan oleh-oleh sehabis mengajak dia jalan, hiks!"

Tiba-tiba kak Nico curhat, hebat kau Fang.

"Uang transferan orang tua selalu habis setengah bulan. Padahal orang tua mengirim uang untuk pasokan makan sama uang kos setiap bulan," lanjut kak Nico. Aku mengambil dua buah dadu lalu mengocoknya sambil mendengarkan percakapan dua kaum adam ini.

"Cewek itu egois sih, makanya banyak cowok jomblo."

"Dan bibit awal adanya homo itu dari para cowok yang tidak bisa menerima kekurangan mereka atau tidak sanggup memenuhi kebutuhan mereka tapi ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana pacaran. Kalau tidak... bagi para _otaku_, biasanya mereka pacaran dengan gadis 2D."

"Fang."

"Apa?"

"Kita kawin yuk?"

Aku batuk-batuk spontan disamping kak Nico yang digebukin habis sama adik kelasnya sendiri.

* * *

Dua jam aku dan Fang habiskan bermain di kos rumah kak Nico, kami berdua pun sepakat untuk pulang. Aku melontarkan alasan harus menjaga nenek yang takut-takut bakal mengira kucing milik kami itu si kakek yang menjelma menjadi siluman (kau tidak akan tahu hal ekstrim apa yang dilakukan nenekku terhadap hewan peliharaan kami, terakhir nenekku bugil dan tidur satu ranjang dengannya), sedangkan Fang memberi alasan berupa menyiasati strategi untuk mengalahkan rivalnya—Boboiboy. Alasan yang tidak logis itu terpaksa diterima kak Nico daripada tusukan jari bayang dari pengendali kegelapan ini akan menusuk tepat pada paru-paru kakak kelas nanti.

"Kenapa ikut aku sih? Langkah cowok itu kan lebar-lebar!" tukasku merasa sengsi dengan pria satu rasku yang kini berjalan menggiringku. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lambat, seakan mengejekku secara sirat, _"Langkah kok kecil banget, aku kan jadi jalannya lambat"_.

"Langkah kaki kamu kecil sih," alasannya. Kan sudah aku duga dia bakalan ngomong gitu.

"Heh, aku juga kalo mau lari aku bakal lebih cepat dari kamu kok," balasku. "Ingat ucapan kak Nico alasan dia memasukkanku menjadi member? Ingat kalau aku punya jam kekuatan?" aku memberikan beberapa bukti karena berkeyakinan bisa mengalahkannya dengan alasan-alasan itu.

"Mau bertarung? Gerakan bayang dan kuasa memanipulasi waktu, mana yang lebih cepat," tantangnya.

"Tidak ah, malas. Aku gak mau jadi tomboi lagi."

"Jadi masih membicarakan tentang masa remaja, Ying?" sindir Fang sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya. Tadinya dia berjalan mengekoriku, namun entah sejak kapan dia ada di sebelahku.

"Dulu aku tidak mau cantik karena aku mengira semua bakal jadi nenek-nenek kayak nenekku, keriputan. Namun, aku suka sekali dengan novel pinjamanmu dulu," aku mengingat-ingat momen saat pertama kali mendapat pencerahan dari dalam novel yang dipinjam lelaki di sebelahku ini. Dahulu aku tidak bakal tahu kalau cowok yang hanya terfokus untuk mengalahkann rivalnya tentang kepopuleran ini ternyata mempunyai novel yang sangat menarik. Siang malam aku tidak berhenti untuk membaca buku dengan ketebalan 567 lembar itu.

Fang menutup matanya dengan helaan nafas kecil, "Hhh, itu novel nyasar dari pemilik rumah yang kudiami dulu. Aku tidak mungkin membeli yang begituan."

"Kalau gitu novelnya untukku boleh?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Ihh tapi katanya bukan punyamu kan?"

"Cerewet. Alasan aku tidak memperbolehkanmu memilikinya, karena aku sudah pusing saat tahun lalu setiap bertemu denganku selalu saja membicarakan isi novel itu," omelnya. Kalau ingat-ingat, tidak ada satu hari bila bertemu dirinya dengan tidak membicarakan isi dalam cerita novel yang kupinjam. Semua itu hanya berlaku sampai Fang datang ke rumahku tanpa diundang dan merebut kembali miliknya.

Dulu dia memang cukup sadis—jika sekali tegas. Sekarang pun masih.

"Atau jangan-jangan... kamu sebenarnya membelinya hanya saja malu bilang kalau itu punyamu?" godaku dengan cengiran penuh makna. Sang lawan bicara membentakku tiba-tiba.

"Asal kau tahu ya gadis tomboi, kau takkan pernah bisa seperti dalam cerita itu dimana nanti kau bakal jadi primadona!"

Ucapan blak-blakkannya membuatku kesal tentu saja. Dia meremehkanku secara langsung artinya kan? Akan kubuktikan ucapannya salah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu bertatap dengannya berani, "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau ucapanmu benar, kau boleh minta apa saja dariku."

"Tanpa tantangan pun sudah terbukti aku yang bakal menang," ucap Fang bangga sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Ia ikut berhenti melangkah. "Dadamu saja kerempeng gitu."

"Ngomong dijaga sedikit," sebatku menahan kesal. Disamping dia hanya menaggapi ucapanku dengan mengupil, aku bersumpah dalam hati akan membuatnya kalah telak. Aku akan mencari pacar, dan memang yang terlebih dahulu kulakukan adalah menjadi gadis feminim seperti dalam novel yang kubaca waktu itu.

* * *

Jam 21.23, aku menarik langsung ponsel yang terbaring diatas ranjangku. Kubuka website fac*book dan kebetulan akun milik sahabat terbaikku—Yaya, disamping tertera warna hijau. Langsung aku menekan 'pesan' dan mengirimi chat padanya.

**Ying**: "Yaya! Yaya! Tolong akuu!"

Dua menit kemudian Yaya membalas chat-ku.

**Yaya**: "Ada apa Ying? Kok panik?"

**Ying**: "Besok bangun pagi-pagi ya? Nanti aku jemput dan certain deh!"

**Yaya**: "Eh kok gitu?"

**Ying**: "Soalnya nyawaku jadi taruhan nih!"

Setelah aku menuliskan pesan berkalimat hiperbola, langsung ku mengnonaktifkan akun milikku dan aku tidak tahu apa tanggapan Yaya setelahnya.

* * *

**[Satu — Latihan Berdandan]**

* * *

"Oke Ying, aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku membawa kosmetik. Tapi bersyukurlah hari ini aku diperbolehkan guru membawanya," Yaya melipat tangannya dengan wajah masam di depanku disamping aku hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan kecil.

Aku secara paksa menjemputnya pada jam 05.45 subuh dan saat itu ia sedang memasak bareng Ibunya. Disana aku menceritakan perihal mengapa menyuruhnya bangun pagi-pagi, dan dia yang awalnya ingin membantu Ibunya pun terpaksa tidak melakukannya hari ini. Bahagianya punya sahabat sepertinya~

"Hehe maaf Yaya. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan ucapan Fang kemarin itu salah," kataku menerangkan situasi. Yaya menghela napas kecil sebagai respon.

"Hhh, kau ini... Tidak pernah berubah ya. Selalu saja tidak terima dikomentar orang," dia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dengan senyuman kecil. "Tidak salah sih ingin menjadi cantik."

"Makasih Yaya!"

"Aku juga ikut kesal dengan tindakan Fang yang tiba-tiba kekanakan di depanmu sih, makanya aku mendukung sekali pikiranmu ini," lanjutnya. "Tapi berjanji kau belajar memakai kosmeik mandiri ya?" Yaya mengeluarkan bando berbahan karet dengan krim lengket berwarna coklat tua.

"Siap!"

* * *

Fang memasuki kelas dengan tampang serius seperti biasa—cuek pada sekitar. Yaya pun berjalan menggiring Fang dan menahan tangannya ketika sang pria berzodiak Aries ini ingin duduk pada bangkunya sekedar mendaratkan pantat.

"Fang! Aku punya kejutan sama kamu deh," kata Yaya ceria. Fang kebingungan setengah mati karena tiba-tiba calon ketua kelas ini bersikap ramah padanya. Fang pun tidak jadi berdiri.

"He? Donat?" tebaknya. Yaya menggeleng.

"Yang lebih baik!"

"..."

"Kok diam?"

"...yang itu?" Fang menunjukku yang kini berdiri di dekat lokasi mereka secara poin. Aku yang sudah memasang posisi semanis mungkin dibuat kecewa langsung karena respon yang tidak seperti kuharapkan.

"YING! KAU MAU JADI BADUT APA?" Gopal yang hadir di kelas langsung menunjukku setelah berteriak laknat mengalahkan suara nyaring bom atom.

"Aduh! Gelak tawa aku ni," Boboiboy yang entah kapan datangnya merangkul Fang sambil menunjukku tertawa. "Gyahaha! Itu lipsticknya tebal amat—ahaha!"

"Nih Ying, udah aku buat kertas ulangan aku jadi cermin— GYAHAHAHA!" sehabis Gopal menyodorkan cermin padaku lalu tertawa kembali, aku menengoki pantulan wajahku yang...

HANCUR HABISSS!

Lipstick merah tebal melebihi garis bibir dalam overdosis. Lalu krim wajah yang kebanyakan juga bedak yang tidak dipoles secara tipis. Blush on yang dipaksakan terlihat.

Tuhan, tolong telan aku ke dasar bumi sekarang.

"Tak apa, tak apa, Ying tetap Ying kok," Fang menepuk pundakku bersama Boboiboy yang sudah merasa perutnya keram kebanyakan tertawa.

"Yaya..." aku hampir menangis dibuat malu karena mereka.

"Gapapa kok, namanya saja baru belajar berdandan," kata Yaya—secara tak bersalah, dengan mantapnya. "Ya kan Boboiboy?"

"Eh ah—engh, i—iya!"

* * *

**[Dua — Pakaian feminim]**

* * *

"Yaya, menurut kamu ini pakaian aku feminim tidak?"

Saat jam istirahat, dengan kekuatan jamku aku mengambil beberapa pakaian untuk diuji coba kecocokannya (jangan tanya darimana aku mendapatkan mereka). Mulai dari pakaian terusan sampai gaun pengantin kucoba satu persatu.

Masih di dalam kelas, Yaya menggeleng setiap pakaian yang aku kenakan.

"Kamu memakai rok di dalam kelas saja sudah feminim, Ying," bilang Yaya.

"Fang bilang aku tomboi, dan akan kubuktikan bahwa aku ini tidak tomboi amat!" kecamku bersemangat.

Tiba saat bel berbunyi tanda masuk, Fang yang sudah membeli donat wortel masuk ke dalam kelas berjalan sambil memakannya. Kebetulan aku habis membuka pakaianku dan berganti dengan pakaian terusan bersiluet H atas lutut dengan kedua lengan diangkat. Kebetulan Fang menengok padaku reflek.

"HAHA! KETEK BERBULU!" teriak Fang spontan mengejek sambil menunjukku secara poin. "Gak salah aku beliin kamu pisau cukur!" lanjutnya yang masih ingat tentang momen ketika memberiku alat cukur janggut.

"LARI YANG LAJU!"

"GERAKAN BAYANG!"

Lalu terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran secara tidak kasat mata.

* * *

**[Tiga – Menembak]**

* * *

"Enghh, sejak pandangan awal aku sudah suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku!"

"YAYA! AKU GAK BISA BERAKSI SEPERTI DALAM KOMIKMU ITU!" teriakku reflek ketika Yaya mempraktekkan karakter gadis dalam komik yang ia bawa itu terhadapku. Ceritanya aku menjadi lawan yang ditembak, dan Yaya mempraktekkan menembak.

Langsung gagal.

* * *

"Ah Yaya, aku capek!" aku membaringkan kepalaku pada meja kelas. Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang.

"Hish katanya mau membuktikan kalau Fang itu salah, gimana sih?" Yaya menarik tas selempangnya tanpa memandangku sedikitpun–menatap lurus pada pintu keluar kelas. Jam pulang sekolah sudah dikumandangkan sejak lama, dan kami adalah dua dari beberapa murid kelas tujuh yang masih menetap dalam kelas disamping beberapa murid lainnya sudah bubar.

"Iya aku mau. Mau banget," kataku lemas. "Tapi aku juga punya hati. Aku malu diejek melulu."

"Oh soal ketek?"

"YAYA!" jeritku panas ketika Yaya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat rasa minderku semakin tinggi.

"Ahaha, bercanda. Menurutku sih kamu lebih baik apa adanya, Ying. Aku tahu semua gadis memang ingin dikatakan manis. Namun, kamu saja belum punya satu orang yang difokuskan untuk itu," nasehat Yaya.

"Tidak kok. Aku ingin punya pacar," balasku dengan nada malas.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk... ngg, cowok."

"Bahkan kau belum tahu untuk apa kau menjadi manis. Percuma kamu berubah, kan kan kan?"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku dalam lipatan tangan–membaringkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku tahu ucapan Yaya itu serius walau dia menyisipkan ucapan yang selalu digunakannya ketika memaksa kami memakan biskuitnya.

"Kamu gak pulang Ying?"

"Pulanglah," kataku.

"Eh tumben. Maaf ya kalau ucapanku menyinggung kamu, Ying," Yaya meminta maaf.

"Tidak, bukan salah kamu kok," kataku lagi. "Aku hanya perlu pulang lebih telat karena malas bertemu Fang dan kawan-kawannya. Kan mereka sekarang bermain basket di lapangan basket."

"Maaf ya Ying, aku pulang dahulu," Yaya meninggalkanku tidak beberapa lama. Suara tapak kaki yang menggema dalam kelas ini perlahan mengecil seiring waktu.

Benar apa kata Yaya, kalau saja aku memaksakan diri menjadi gadis memang untuk apa? Aku merasa itu ada keseruan tersendiri namun ternyata akupun tidak tahu tujuannya untuk apa. Misalkan di dalam novel sang gadis ingin menjadi manis karena ingin bersaing dengan lawan jenisnya dalam dunia artis, apa alasanku?

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan meraih cermin yang sempat diubah Gopal ketika aku menengoki wajahku.

Gadis tomboi sepertiku...

Tentu takkan bisa feminim ya? Jadi gadis-gadis manis yang ada di dunia selama ini karena mereka punya karunia menjadi 'bunga'? Jadi gadis jelek sepertiku tidak pantas bergaya feminim?

Mengapa aku telat menyadarinya ya?

Aku hanya cocok menjadi gadis jelek yang berpakaian tomboi dalam hari-hari biasa. Dadaku saja rata, tidak seperti Yaya yang sedikit menonjol (hei aku tidak mesum). Rambutku bahkan selalu kuikat kepang dua, membuktikan aku ini juga culun. Ditambah memakai kacamata karena malu dengan pakaian seragamku yang terlihat feminim.

Bahkan secara tidak langsung dari awal aku sudah menolak yang namaya menjadi 'feminim'.

Bodohnya aku! Mengapa aku telat menyadari respon gaya berpakaianku selama ini! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

"Ying, kau tidak pulang?"

Sejak kapan ada penghuni dalam kelas ini selain aku? Namun suara ini aku sangat mengenali siapa pemiliknya.

"Apa, Fang? Ngurus orang saja," aku menyembunyikan cermin yang tadi kupakai spontan. Saat aku merasa pria menyebalkan itu mendekatiku, aku langsung saja berdiri cepat dari bangkuku ingin menjauhinya.

"Sikapmu sangat aneh, Ying! Makanya aku menegurmu!" sahut Fang dengan nada tinggi.

"Ketekku berbulu, jangan didekati," aku mempercepat langkahku keluar kelas.

"Setiap cewek pubertas juga keteknya pasti berbulu, Ying! Malah ada yang lebat seperti janggut kakek-kakek biksu!"

"Memang kamu pernah lihat ketek Yaya?"

"Enghh... t–tidak sih," Fang gelagapan, dan aku punya peluang besar untuk sejauh mungkin menghindarinya. Aku mulai mempercepat langkahku.

"Eh–hei, Ying!" Fang menahan tanganku sigap sebelum aku sukses menjauhinya dengan jarak jauh. "Kamu kenapa sih?!"

Pertanyaannya membuatku tidak kuasa memendam rasa gelisahku. Mulutku tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan nada lantang,"A–aku tidak punya alasan untuk jadi manis. Aku–aku–hiks!"

"Ying..."

"Yaya bilang aku tidak punya alasan menjadi manis!" aku melanjutkan kalimat cerewetku. "Aku selamanya cocok dan bakal terus cocok menjadi gadis tomboi! Aku lelah... Aku lelah untuk bisa merasakan seperti dalam novel rekomendasian kamu! Seandainya saja, seandainya saja aku tidak pernah membaca novel itu–"

"KALAU GITU, BUATLAH ALASAN MENJADI MANIS KARENA AKU!"

"A... pa?" aku berhenti untuk menyesali. Fang memegang daguku, lalu mendongakkan wajahku yang menunduk sebelumnya. Terlihat wajah sang anak tanpa jelas status keluarganya ini serius.

"Dengan begitu kau bakal punya alasan. Aku tahu bagaimana bahagianya kamu saat membaca novel itu," raut wajah Fang dengan dahi mengkerut tiba-tiba menatapku lembut. Senyum tipis terlukis dari wajahnya. "Aku melihatnya, seakan pandanganmu menjadi berubah karena ceritanya. Makanya... makanya jangan putus asa. Kumohon, jangan menyerah Ying..."

Terasa telapak tangan besar mengusap kepalaku lembut. Tangan yang ditahannya serasa ditarik, hingga tubuhku kini dalam posisi sangat dekat dengan sang penarik. Fang memelukku dengan hangat, memberi rasa iba akan penderitaanku.

Aku ingin sekali menangis. Namun disamping itu aku menjepit kedua sisi bibirku untuk menahan isak.

Pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan apa maksud Fang dengan jangan menyerah menjadi feminim. Dan yang paling penting, apa maksud reaksinya dengan memelukku atau ucapannya ketika berteriak tadi. Menjadi manis karena alasan 'dia'? Heh, aku ingin sekali mengejek Fang sekarang.

"Hei Fang, kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Muka kamu kalau mau menangis itu jelek. Jadi aku menyembunyikannya sebelum aku muntah-muntah di tempat," katanya santai. Langsung muncul perempatan dari kepalaku.

"RASAKAN INI! SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"PERISAI BAYANG!"

* * *

**-Bersambung-**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your observation, Dearest Sweetness! You give me inspiration to continue this fanfic. By the way, sorry for Yinglovatic to not translate this fanfic. I'll tried but so hard for keeping my writing style to English since Indonesian style language having more interesting vocabulary to writing in it, opposite than English. And two, i'm bad with English! *cries***

**Maaf untuk apdet yang lama karena sebagai anak yang dituntut orangtua agar menjadi gadis berprestasi itu sangat mengerikan prinsipnya. Hiks! Saya diancam dikuliti bila saja nilai ujian bakalan memburuk! Oke itu hanya hiperbola.**

**February 06, 2015**


	3. I'm Just Have High Pride

Pagi hari kuawali dengan memasuki kelas dan langsung menghampiri meja kawan sekaligus sahabatku—Yaya, dengan mengajukan satu lontaran pernyataan tiba-tiba.

"Yaya, aku sekarang punya alasan menjadi manis kok."

"Jadi untuk siapa?"

"Fang."

Yaya yang pagi-pagi telah menyediakan secangkir coklat panas Kakek Aba dan awalnya menyeruput dengan pembawaan penuh wibawa, langsung tersedak.

* * *

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

* * *

Chapter III – I'm Just Have High Pride

* * *

"Ohok—untung saja aku tidak menumpahkan—uhuk!" Yaya terbatuk-batuk. Aku membantunya dengan mengelus belakang punggungnya buru-buru, melancarkan air yang menyangkut pada tenggorokannya agar turun tidak menghalangi alir napasnya.

"Kenapa sih Yaya? Santai aja reaksinya," aku masih mengelus belakang punggungnya pelan.

"Aduh—hh, udah. Makasih," Yaya mendorong tubuhku dengan kekuatan minim. Saraf motorikku mengerti dan mundur satu langkah bersamaan dengan mengangkat kedua tanganku dari punggungnya.

Beberapa menit aku hanya diam menunggu jawaban sang gadis berzodiak Cancer ini, menunggu respirasi mengalir pulih dari tenggorokannya yang terkontaminasi air coklat. Beberapa waktu berselang, ia memiringkan lehernya menatapku secara empat mata.

"Apa? Kamu sudah pacaran sama dia?" tanyanya tiba-tiba yang justru kusahut reflek membentak.

"Sembarangan! Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang masih bocah begitu!"

"Padahal sendirinya bocah."

"Apa?!"

"Eee—gak," gadis berhijab merah muda itu tertawa kecut. "Jadi? Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kamu punya alasan cantik demi dia?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan mulai bercerita.

* * *

**Flaskback**

* * *

"IDIH! NGAPAIN JUGA JADI MANIS KARENAMU! DASAR COWOK RENDAHAN YANG HOBI MENGACA!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, disamping mengambil dan menghembuskan napas berulang kali kelelahan. Didepanku kini ada kubahan gelap yang cukup padat menghalangiku untuk menghajar manusia yang berada dalam benda hitam keunguan tersebut.

"Hah! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kamu mau punya alasan menjadi manis. Dasar cewek pelupa!" teriak pemilik kubah tersebut dari dalam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cowok yang termasuk dalam daftar manusia yang patut dikutuk ini selain Fang.

"Mending jadi manis untuk Gopal daripada kamu! Palingan nanti semua usahaku sia-sia karena biar aku manis atau tidak pasti bakal dijawab 'JELEK'," aku menekankan satu kata yang aku yakini akan keluar dari mulut pria berkacamata dengan bingkai ungu ini. Sengaja aku memillih Gopal untuk membandingkan bahwa dia memang sangat rendah dimataku.

"Ya sudah kita berunding saja," kubah gelap itu pun menyusut dan menampilkan sosok orang di dalamnya, yang tengah memasang posisi melipat kedua tangannya dengan senyuman yang sangat kubenci.

"Berunding? Main taruhan lagi?"

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya bermain lotre."

"SAMA AJA!" teriakku histeris.

"BEDA!" dia ngotot.

"SAMA!"

"BEDA!"

"SAMA!"

"BEDA, MENGERTI KAU CEWEK TOMBOI BERDADA RATA?!"

"SAMA! ASAL KAU TAHU YA CEWEK YANG PUNYA JAKUN!"

"APA?"

Aku yakin kalau aku sesama jenis dengannya, kemungkinan besar dia takkan segan-segan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencakar wajahku tiba-tiba layaknya ia memperlakukan Boboiboy dahulu saat pertama kali bertemu. Disinilah aku memberi nilai plus jantan padanya, bahwa dia jangankan tidak akan menyakiti kaum hawa—dia akan melindungi kami karena menyadari posisinya yang merupakan jantan.

TAPI AKU TETAP SAJA BENCI MULUT CEWEKNYA.

Fang lelah berdebat, "Oke begini saja. Kalau kau bisa memasukkan satu _shot_ saja dariku, aku bakal lakuin apapun demi kamu. Kalau tidak, kau harus menjadi manis untukku."

Merasa tantangannya begitu menguntungkanku, langsung aku menyetujuinya. _"Deal."_

"Tapi, kau harus melepas jam kekuatanmu dulu."

"Hei! Kenapa langsung memberi syarat curang begitu!"

"Takut ya? Kwek kwek!" Fang menirukan gaya bebek dengan sayapnya dikepak-kepak.

* * *

"Dan... kau kalah?" Yaya memprediksi akhir ceritaku. Aku mengangguk lemas.

"Entah bagaimana dia mengalahkanku," aku menunduk pasrah.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu belum juga berdandan atau apapun untuk menyanggupi persyaratannya? Katanya kalah taruhan?"

"Makanya! Aku bingung selera manis itu maksudnya dalam arti apa. Setelah mengalahkanku, secara tiba-tiba dia menghilang saja tanpa aku ketahui."

Kami berdua saling terdiam lama. Para murid lain pun memasuki kelas dan pandanganku tertuju pada pria berambut hitam keunguan yang kini berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Dia menyebalkan. Tidak merespon lirikanku dan yang terpenting wajahnya seperti tidak tahu-menahu apa yang dia syaratkan padaku kemarin. Kenapa sikapnya biasa-biasa saja?!

Mau sih protes. Namun disamping itu aku harus diam atau dia bakal kembali membuka mulutnya. Siapa tahu alasan dia tidak mengungkit kejadian kemarin karena memang dia lupa.

* * *

"_I decided to begin practice,"_ kata guru yang kini mengajarkan bahasa inggris pada kami (aku berusaha mengingat namanya namun aku lupa). _"On page 73, there is explain how to make different food making right?"_

"_Yes miss,"_ semua berucap. Jangan tanya mengapa kami harus membalas dalam kalimat bahasa inggris saat guru kami berbicara bahasa asing, karena peraturan sekolah kami memang begitu. Bila saja kami menjawab dalam bahasa Melayu, sudah dipukul dengan rotan tanpa ampun walau hanya satu kali tebas.

"_What if you all made groups for this task. Making one different recipes with other each groups."_

Ehh tentang membuat kelompok?

"_Ah miss, how much person in one group?"_ Yaya mengacungkan tangannya. Guru berhijab putih itu melengok pada Yaya.

"_Five per group. Enough?"_

"_Five? Not about four or three maybe?"_

"_No. If not much people, you can't fast gathering ingredient then," _katanya berwibawa. "Sekarang, silakan mencari kelompoknya masing-masing setelah ibu sebutkan siapa saja yang akan masuk dalam kelompok nanti."

Aku cukup penasaran siapa yang menjadi kawan sekelompokku nanti. Guru bahasa asing kami mulai membuka daftar hadir miliknya lalu menyebutkan beberapa teman sekelasku (walau sebagian kukenal) hingga sudah membuat tiga kelompok.

"Satu kelompok lagi," ucap beliau. "Yaya, Gopal Boboiboy, Ying, dan Fang."

Yaya memelukku. Boboiboy bersorak gembira. Gopal membelalakkan matanya sembari makan coklat di dalam kelas. Sedangkan aku merasakan jantungku kini berdetak cepat ketakutan, dengan sebelumnya merasa kesemutan.

Aku mengacungkan tanganku ke atas.

"Bu guru!"

"Ya?" balasnya.

"Kalau saya tukaran tempat sama anggota lain boleh tidak?"

Yaya kaget. Guru kami hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak boleh."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, membayangkan satu kelompok dengan pria yang mengutukku untuk menjadi manis di depannya. Habislah aku jika Boboiboy dan Gopal tahu akan hal ini, bisa-bisa mereka bakal kagum dengan pria pengendali bayang itu sebab mampu membuatku yang cewek keras kepala ini berubah.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat didentangkan, beberapa anak-anak murid bangkit dari kursi mereka dan mulai berpergian keluar kelas. Sebagian sisanya duduk di tempat masing-masing entah apa yang mereka kerjakan.

"Hei Ying, duduk di sebelahku!" ajak Yaya memberikan satu kursi kosong yang disusunnya dengan cara menepuk dasar kursi. Aku mengangguk dan duduk di tempat apa yang disodorkannya.

Ada Boboiboy dan Gopal juga duduk di kelompok kami. Tak terkecuali Fang, yang kini tengah menyilang tangannya dengan wajah cuek.

"Oke mari kita mulai diskusi kita," mulai Boboiboy. "Pertama, ada yang mau usul kita akan membuat apa?"

"Uuuuhhh! Ayo buat pizza?" usul Gopal.

"Susah Gopal. Memang kau bisa membuat piringannya nanti?" celetuk Fang cuek.

"T— tidak sih..."

"Biskuit aku mau tidak? Aku tahu resep membuatnya loh~" aju Yaya dengan suara sengaja diimut-imutkan. Semua anggota merinding seketika.

Haduh dia ini walau tutur bicaranya soal menasehati itu dewasa, tapi dia tidak bisa kah sedikit sadar dengan reaksi orang akan biskuitnya? Melihat orang sudah kejang-kejang nyaris masuk level 'mati suri' tetap tidak membuatnya sadar kalau biskuitnya itu menimbulkan reaksi jauh lebih mengerikan dari meminum pestisida?

"Tak perlu. Aku ada ide lebih hebat," ucap Fang. Dia memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan pose keren, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat donat?"

"Wuh kalau soal donat cepat banget," sahut Boboiboy.

"Memang kenapa sih? Kan itu makanan yang cukup mudah dibuat!"

"Dan makannya juga mudah."

Fang menjitak Boboiboy keras. Boboiboy ikut membalas. Lalu terjadilah adegan cakar-cakaran. Aku dan Yaya menghela napas.

"Kurasa ide membuat donat tidak buruk kok," Gopal menengahi, dan kedua pria yang sempat memunculkan sifat kekanakan mereka tadi pun berhenti bertindak.

"Iya sih. Kita hanya perlu ragi, tepung, telur, dan lainnya bisa cari di internet," sambungku. "Membuat kreasi _topping_nya kan yang keren. Nanti seperti dunkin don*ts kita buatnya."

"Iya juga ya! Membuat _topping _itu kegemaranku!" Yaya tak kalah semangat. "Jadi semuanya setuju membuat donat ya? Soal iuran, kurasa bisa diganti setelah aku menghitung jumlah seluruh uang yang digunakan untuk membeli semua bahannya. Lagian kalau 2 kilo cukup untuk sekelas. Kan murid disini hanya 20 orang."

"Oke setuju!"

Semua bangkit dari kursi masing-masing lalu menyusun kembali pada posisi semula. Saat aku akan menarik kursi yang kududuki kembali pada meja yang menjadi temannya, pria berkacamata bingkai nila itu mendekatiku dan berbisik.

"Dan Ying... ingat janjimu ya."

Aku mengejang.

"_Be a girl, you tomboish girl. For donut making day."_

Iris abu-abuku turun ke bawah dan kurasakan kedua pipiku memerah panas.

'Desisan Fang begitu membuat jantungku nyaris copot. Suaranya begitu berat,' pikirku.

* * *

Hari pelaksaan tugas kelompok membuat makanan pun dimulai. Beberapa guru bertanya dengan kami mengapa kami membawa bahan makanan saat pelajaran bahasa inggris, dan ketua kelas kami—Yaya—menjawab, "Ini karena tugas materinya begitu."

Tentu saja beberapa guru komplain atas bahasan tugas yang tidak cocok dengan mata pelajarannya. Hanya saja guru bahasa inggris kami berjanji bahwa nanti hasil pembuatan makanan akan disetor ke ruang guru dan kami akan makan bersama

Dasar guru yang hobi mengambil untung. Akibat mereka, rencana untuk bisa membagikan donat hasil jadi pada seluruh murid sepertinya tidak jadi. Alasan utamanya karena saat melihat bahan yang telah diberi ragi sampai mengembang membentuk jaring laba-laba dengan diameter tebal itu (saat adonannya ditarik sih mirip begitu) hanya berstok sedikit.

Aku dan Yaya serta Boboiboy yang sibuk mengolah bentuk donat menjadi cincin saling bercerita.

"Bagaimana ini, kita hanya membawa bahan sampai 2 kilo saja," suara Yaya terdengar pesimis. Ia mengambil bahan secukupnya menggunakan tangan berselimut plastik, menariknya dan membentuknya menjadi seperti bola pingpong, kemudian melubangi tengahnya dan adonan dalam tangannya ia putar dari lubang dalam.

"Kurasa salah satu diantara kita takkan ada yang bisa menyantapnya," ucap Boboiboy. Ia meletakkan bahan donat yang telah dibuatnya pada atas nampan yang sebelumnya dialasi plastik bertabur tepung. "Dihitung untuk murid, dan belum termasuk guru. Guru kan banyak!"

"Salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang mau tidak menyantap," sambungku. "Hanya tersisa empat donat. Kenapa kelompok kita malang sekali soal biaya?"

"Sebenarnya bukan salah biaya. Namun guru bahasa inggris kita yang tiba-tiba saja menyuruh kita membawa 25 donat untuk ruang guru," sahut Boboiboy. "Belum lagi kita harus membagi 15 donat lagi untuk kelas. Dan hanya ada 45 donat yang kita buat."

"Kalau kita diam-diam tidak memberi guru kita, gimana?" saranku.

"Mana boleh! Nanti dia bertanya mana hasil buatan kita dan kita bisa-bisa tidak mendapat nilai," sembur Yaya.

"Haha, iya sih," aku menarik plastik dari kedua tanganku selesai membuat beberapa donat. Iris mataku menjelajah setiap sudut kelas untuk mencari Fang. Dia dimana sedari tadi? Gopal juga tidak ada.

"Hei Ying, kau hari ini juga tumbenan berpenampilan manis," kata Boboiboy. Ia memerhatikanku lekat. "Ada pita rambut. Tidak pakai kacamata. Rambut diurai lagi," deskripsinya.

"M—makasih," aku menunduk keci, malu diperhatikan. Aku tidak bisa berucap alasan aku berdandan feminim karena menepati janjiku. Tapi aku bersyukur dikatakan manis, karena aku tidak memakai_ make up_ saat ini.

"Eh hei, tempat menggoreng sudah kami siapkan. Mana bagian donat yang mau digoreng? Biar aku yang gorengkan."

**DEG!**

Suara berat itu...

Aku melirik sebentar pemilik suara berat yang tadi mengajukan bantuan. Fang. Dia berdiri di dekatku bersama Gopal.

Rupanya dia daritadi membuat tempat memasak ya? Pantas saja tidak terlihat.

"Oh ya!" Boboiboy mengambil beberapa nampan yang telah bersusun beberapa donat mentah. "Nanti Yaya dan Ying urus bagian sentuhan akhirnya ya? Coklat batang nanti cairkan dengan pinjam mangkuk kantin saja ya?"

"Eh i—iya!" kataku gelagapan. Sedangkan Yaya hanya tersenyum santai.

Fang segera mengambil nampan yang disodorkan padanya. Ia berjalan bersama Boboiboy dan Gopal keluar kelas, meninggalkan aku dan Yaya yang sedang mengobrak-obrak beberapa bahan yang akan kami gunakan untuk sentuhan akhir sesuai kata Boboiboy.

Kenapa Fang tidak menegurku? Setidaknya liriklah aku sedikit.

Rasanya... sakit sekali hatiku.

DASAR FANG TIDAK PEKA!

* * *

"Ying! Lelehkan coklatnya di mangkuk berisi air panas! Jangan di pancinya!"

Aku mengambil beberapa potongan coklat batang dan mengumpulkannya di atas mangkuk kaca yang telah terendam air yang siap direbus. Disamping Boboiboy dan lainnya sibuk meniriskan minyak dari donat.

Terlihat kelompok lain juga sibuk. Dengan pengawasan guru kami, beberapa anak-anak begitu telaten mengerjakan. Ada yang membuat bakpao, ada yang membuat sop buah, dan juga ada yang membuat nasi goreng. Kata guru kami, "Wah ngepas sekali ya ada menu _appetizer, main course,_ sama _dessert_!", dan kami semua hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil.

Selesai melelehkan semua coklat dalam mangkuk, aku mengangkatnya dengan sapu tangan dan buru-buru berlari masuk kelas. Kuletakkan mangkuknya di samping beberapa hiasan yang siap digunakan, dan Boboiboy ikut masuk membawa beberapa donat yang telah tergoreng.

Aku mengambil satu donat dan mencelupkan atasnya pada cairan coklat, lalu mengambil beberapa _ceres_ dan _chocochips_ kemudian menaburkannya. Semuanya juga ikut berkreasi, tak terkecuali Gopal. Namun aku kaget ternyata Gopal cukup lihai soal menghias makanan.

"Hei Yaya, lihat ke jendela!" seru Boboiboy. Yaya reflek menengok arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk Boboiboy.

"Hah? Memang ada apa? Aku tidak lihat aapun," kata Yaya sambil terus menjelajahi pemandangannya pada titik yang dibilang Boboiboy.

"Ehe, kau kena!" iseng, Boboiboy mencolekkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi Yaya.

"Hei! Kau bohongi aku ya?" Yaya mencolekkan jari telunjuknya pada krim berwarna merah muda. "Rasakan pipi krim stroberi!" Yaya membalas tindakan Boboiboy dengan ikut mencolek pipinya.

Aku tertawa melihat keisengan dua kaum islam itu. Saat aku sibuk melihat mereka, sesuatu aku rasakan mencolek kedua belah pipiku.

"Ih jadi mirip kumis kucing!"

"FAAAANNNGGG!" jeritku panas, dan pelaku pun melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Aku menempelkan tanganku berselimut plastik pada gula halus dan mulai mengejarnya. "TUNGGU KAU YAAA!"

"KAU TAKKAN MENDAPATKANKU AHAHA!" olok Fang di kejauhan. Aku megaktifkan kekuatanku untuk menambah laju lariku. Namun sesuatu tidak aku sadari kalau ada balok kayu yang memalang di lorong jalan aku berlari. Dan kedua kakiku pun tersandung.

"A?" jamku secara otomatis menghilangkan kekuatannya untuk memanipulasi waktu, dan aku terjatuh.

Ukhhh!

Kok tidak sakit?

...

Kurasa pinggangku ditahan untuk dipeluk, dan aku membuka mataku setelah sempat memejamnya karena takut.

Wajah Fang begitu dekat. Ia menangkapku?

"Kau ceroboh," desisnya. "Kalau jalan hati-hati."

"Kau yang membuatku berlari!" sahutku kesal. "Coba kau tidak iseng. Aku takkan mengejarmu!"

Apaan sih Fang? Padahal aku mau berterimakasih tapi dia malah mengucapkan hal tidak penting padaku. Aku kan jadi kesal.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Rasanya Fang jadi lebih cekatan jika menyangkut aku, atau aku yang terlalu narsis?

Entah. Kalau saja artinya aku jatuh cinta, aku ingin tertawa sekarang.

Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan cowok sialan ini!

* * *

Boboiboy bersama Yaya maju bersama untuk mengantar donat yang akan diberikan pada ruang guru. Sedangkan Gopal dan Fang sibuk membagikan donat-donat pada guru dan meja anak-anak. Tugasku hanya membersihkan meja sekedarnya, itupun karena kemauanku (aku tidak disuruh ataupun dipaksakan melakukan hal ini).

"Sisa 4 donat ya?" awalnya aku ingin mengambil satu dari mereka untuk mengganjal perut yang keroncongan.

"_Kurasa salah satu diantara kita takkan ada yang bisa menyantapnya."_

Aku mengurungkan niatku mengingat ucapan Boboiboy saat kami membuat donat saat itu. Untuk kali ini, kurasa aku perlu mengalah untuk tidak mengambil jatah bagian. Aku hanya melakukan sedikit usaha, dan aku tidak pantas mendapatnya.

Akhirnya setelah Gopal dan Fang selesai membagikan disusul Boboiboy dan Yaya, mereka pun berkumpul bersamaku dan memandang donat yang tersisa. Buru-buru aku mengambil tas sekolahku untuk pulang.

"Ying? Kau tidak mau mengambil jatah donat kamu?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku sudah kok!"

"He? Ini aja masih utuh."

"Tadi salah satu teman kita tidak mau donat dan memberinya sama aku. Sudah dulu ya aku pulang duluan!" aku lari terburu-buru keluar kelas, meninggalkan semua anggota dalam kelas dimana semua memasang tatapan heran.

Saat sampai di ambang pintu, aku memperlambat jalanku. Mengapa aku musti berbohong hanya untuk agar mereka tidak cemas aku tidak kedapatan bagian? Masalahnya aku juga berpikir pasti mereka akan mendesakku menerima satu diantara mereka.

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan kok. Aku bisa bercanda bersama Fang walau dia tidak terlihat menampakkan ekspresi takjub akan gayaku yang berbeda. Lalu membuat donat bersama sambil bergosipan.

Rasanya semua hal itu cukup menjadi bayaran atas usaha kerasku membantu mereka. Tidak perlu ada tambahan penghargaan seperti memberi hasil jatah donat padaku.

Aku merogoh saku seragamku dan mengambil dua ikat rambut karet di dalamnya. Aku ikatkan kembali rambutku seperti hari-hari biasa juga melepas pita rambutku.

Yah, walau Fang tidak mau memandangku istimewa tapi setidaknya melaksanakan janji saja sudah cukup.

Yah... cukup kok.

Tapi mengapa hatiku begitu sakit menyadarinya? Seakan protes untuk bertanya mengapa Fang tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa tentangku. Apa aku jelek makanya dia tidak mau berucap apapun?

Bukan apa, hanya saja aku punya harga diri tinggi untuk ini. Selama ini untuk apa dong aku main taruhan dengannya? Apa hanya ucapan bualan seorang kaum adam untuk membuat hati wanita sepertiku senang?

Aku benci dia!

Saat aku melamun, seseorang memainkan tasku dari belakang. Cukup lama aku menyadari selama ini ada yang mengubak-abik tasku.

"Jalan lambat banget sih."

Saat mendengar suara itu, aku langsung berkonsentrasi kembali pada duniaku dan mendongakkan wajahku. Fang berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar melewatiku secepat mungkin. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia pun terhenti dan menggerakkan lehernya ke belakang, meghadapku.

"Makasih untuk hari ini. Mulai besok kau boleh berdandan sesuai kemauanmu."

Apa?

Baru saja aku mau bertanya, namun aku melihat kumpulan gelap menutupi pandanganku terhadapnya. Dan saat bayang itu melebur, sosok lelaki satu kelasku itu sudah menghilang.

* * *

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas ranjang setelah melempar tasku.

"Apaan sih maksud Fang tadi? Tiba-tiba main hilang," tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mencari-cari ponselku dalam tas dan menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya. Serasa empuk dan berselimut plastik. Memang ponselku begitu ya? Aku tidak ingat.

Setelah aku menarik apa yang aku genggam, aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada dari tasku.

Donat berlumur saos stroberi juga beberapa _chocochips_ serta keju parut.

.

.

...ini pasti ulah Fang.

* * *

**-Bersambung-**

* * *

A/N: Halo! Aku kembali setelah menghadapi seminggu penuh dengan ujian mengancam nyawa. Padahal biasanya kalau hari ulangan aku justru molor belajar, tapi aku tumbenan merasa tidak PD dengan kemampuan mengingat sebelum ulangan dan memilih belajar malamnya.

Walau dapet review sedikit tapi gapapa. Aku berterimakasih pada de-aruka yang reviewnya justru bikin aku mood lagi ngetik. Lainnya juga kok, hanya saja kurang membangkitkan gairah(?).

Dan tentang donat, sebenarnya ini curhatan ujian praktek biologi saat itu. Maunya bikin angst mirip posisi aku yang ternyata ga dapet jatah akibat keduluan anak-anak tidak tahu diri (sebab kelompok kami donatnya benar-benar mirip j-co katanya sampai rebutan) di bagian Fang, eh kok jadi romance gini?! Sudahlah. Hanya Ying yang tahu.

February 28, 2015


	4. Hell You Dumb Guy!

"Tahun depan, aku pasti akan meminangmu."

"Fang! Kau aneh sekali!"

"Maukan kau menerimaku sebagai lelaki yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu?"

"Enghh ... A ... Aku ..."

"Sebab, kamu itu ..."

"Hng?"

"GAK BAKAL ADA YANG TERIMA CEWEK DADA RATA SEPERTIMU! GYAHAHA!"

Aku membuka mataku. Langit-langit kamar adalah apa yang pertama aku lihat ketika bangun tidur. Menerawang, mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatku sampai terbangun barusan.

Kutengok jam weker di sebelah kamarku, dimana keunikan milikku ini adalah memiliki lampu kecil sebagai penerang saat kamarku gelap. Bagus, masih jam 2 malam. Butuh 4 jam lagi agar kebutuhan tidur tercukupi.

"... Aku ... kebanyakan baca novel cinta atau apa?"

* * *

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

* * *

**Chapter IV – Hell You Dumb Guy!**

* * *

"Assalamu'alaikum!" Yaya memasuki kelas dengan nada riang. Teman-teman sama religi dengannya pun membalas salamnya. Aku yang menunggunya seperti biasa dengan duduk di bangkuku, menyapanya dengan senyuman.

"Senyummu palsu, Ying."

Lelaki bertopi jingga yang duduk di belakangku itu memegang kedua pipiku, memaksakannya menyumbingkan senyum. Napasku terasa semaput.

"Apaan sih tiba-tiba bilang hal aneh!" bantahku setelah sukses menepis tangannya. Aku membalikkan wajahku menghadapnya. Sudah kusiapkan wajahku semasam mungkin untuk menunjukkkan bahwa aku tidak suka akan kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba iseng tadi.

"Ya kan Yaya?" Boboiboy menengok sahabatku cengar-cengir. Sambil menopang dagu, ia memancarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Yaya masih memasang tampang datar setelah mendekati bangku kami. "Kau seakan mau menunjukkan bahwa kau lebih mengenal Ying dariku." Yaya bete. Boboiboy salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Aduh perutku mules! Ying, kamar mandi kita mana ya?" Boboiboy meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Yaya hanya membalas dengan dehaman kecil. Lalu—

"Mau aku antarkan ke kamar mandi, Boboiboy? Tapi ada upahnya, ya?"

Lelaki berambut cepak itu segera bangkit dari singgasananya. "Aku ada urusan sama BPKP motor kakek. Katanya hari ini mau pinjam uang buat modal. Jangan ganggu aku ya."

Buru-buru Boboiboy berlari menuju bangkunya. Namun naas, Yaya sudah menarik kerah seragam Boboiboy sebelum sang korban praktek kekejaman Yaya pada detik ini meletakkan pantatnya pada bangku yang seharusnya dia tempati.

"Aku gak suka loh, kalau ada opiniku diabaikan. Walau aku tahu aku kalah jadi ketua kelas untuk angkatan ini, bukan berarti semua pendapatku tidak berguna," kata Yaya dingin. "Dan sebentar lagi waktunya masuk kelas. Mau keluyuran kemana?"

Sang lawan yang digencet pun memasang tampang bego. "Yang mana? Saat aku menolak diantar ke toilet atau pas—"

"KEDUANYA! MENGERTI KAU, BOBOIBOY?"

Dan jitakan keras mendarat dari kepala Boboiboy langsung.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Dari Yaya yang asyik memukul pundak Boboiboy seperti tukang pijit numpang lewat, sampai raut wajah Boboiboy yang sepertinya menikmati perkelahian mereka. Di depan Yaya, Boboiboy juga agak iseng kulihat. Apa dia bersekongkol dengan Fang untuk mengerjai kami ya?

"Ying."

"Apa?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilku, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku seraya membalas sebelum sadar, bahwa dia adalah ...

"Fang ..." jantungku langsung berdebar ketika wajah kami saling bertemu. Tubuhku serasa begitu merinding, dan tiba-tiba perutku bergejolak seakan mulas. Reaksi yang belum pernah aku rasakan sama sekali.

"_Maukan kau menerimaku sebagai lelaki yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu?"_

Mengapa ucapannya saat dimimpi itu terngiang-ngiang dari pikiranku? Padahal mimpi itu kan berakhir tragis!

"Kata kak Nico, kita bakal dispensasi setelah pelajaran pertama selesai," ucapnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap ke arah samping. Dia tidak mau menatapku secara empat mata seperti biasa. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Dispensasi?"

"Pelajaran bahasa melayu hari ini di jam pertama kan gurunya _killer_?" dia berani menatapku sekarang.

"Aku saat jadi nenek-nenek buta juga tahu hari ini guru _killer_ ngajar," jawabku malas.

"Tumben Ying menyamakan derajat denagn nenek-nenek. Ketahuan nih udah nyadar posisinya udah nenek-nenek," celetuk Boboiboy menggoda.

"Sembarangan! Aku tidak seperti nenek-nenek!"

"Nenek-nenek mana ada yang mau ngaku..."

"Boboiboy...," tegur Yaya. Boboiboy mengejang kecil, lalu terkekeh.

"Ying takkan tersinggung, ya kan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil ramah. "Yah, untung saja _mood_ku baik, biasanya aku selalu membawa balon di depan mukamu hehehe."

"Boboiboy, jangan menganggu milik orang lain! Pergi sana!"

Sesuatu langsung meregap tangan kananku, lalu menariknya hingga tubuhku juga terseret.

Tangan yang besar ini ...

"Heh apaan, kau kan masih menyetok, belum membeli."

Apa maksud dari ucapan Boboiboy? Apa maksud Fang dengan kalimat 'jangan menganggu milik orang lain'? Apa maksudnya dengan ...

Wajahku tiba-tiba terasa hangat setelah ia menguatkan genggamannya dari tangan kurusku—yang saking kecilnya sampai dapat ia lingkarkan.

Fang, kau membuatku gugup. Asal kau tahu.

* * *

"Ying, kau salah untuk men-_drabble_ bola. Ada apa?"

Lelaki berambut cepak gelap menghampiriku langsung. Ia menyodorkan satu botol minuman mineral sambil tersenyum hangat. Aku menyeka air keringat dari pelipisku, sebelum akhirnya aku pun menerima ulurannya. Tidak peduli dengan bola jingga dengan garis hitam yang mulai menggelinding menjauhi kami.

"Makasih kak Nico," kataku setelah menegak air mineral pemberiannya. Aku mendesah lega.

"Kamu agak kecapekan kulihat. Kurang tidur?" tanyanya.

"Enggak kok," aku menantap _jersey_ kuning yang dikenakan senior basketku. Angka 9, sepertinya dia adalah pribadi yang berkharisma namun rendah hati, tapi ia kalau ingin sesuatu kemauannya tidak boleh ditentang. Kebanyakan baca novel, jadi mempelajari yang tidak-tidak ah.

Kalau boleh jujur, ya sebetulnya aku kurang istirahat. Setelah mimpi tentang lamaran Fang yang berakhir _nightmare_ berkepanjangan, aku nyaris tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Sekarang tubuhku lemas ketika dibawa berlari. Aku sangat mengantuk.

"Kalau mau istirahat, aku beri waktu satu jam oke?"

"T—tidak kak. Aku kuat kok. Hanya haus saja," aku membungkukkan badanku menggapai bola basket dari bawah. Kak Nico terlihat memerhatikanku sementara.

Fang yang juga ikut latihan pun mendekati kami berdua. Dia menarik bola dari tanganku, memutarnya—memeriksa. Kedua irisnya tampak bergerak mencari titik secara teliti.

"Bukan kamu yang memburuk, Ying. Tapi bolanya," kata Fang.

"Eh iya kah?"

"Lihat, bolanya kempis," Fang memijit permukaan bola. Tampak jemari-jemarinya tenggelam bersamaan dengan permukaan yang mulai terlihat tidak kembali bulat. Aku dan kak Nico bergumam mengerti. "Aku akan memgambil pompa udaranya dulu."

Fang berlari keluar lapangan. Kak Nico melambai sambil berseru, "LARI FANG! LARI!" sedangkan aku disini pun mulai ingin tertawa. Ketika tidak lagi tampak tubuh Fang di bibir pintu, kak Nico membalikkan badannya lalu menarikku dengan gaya seakan-akan berbisik, walau nadanya terdengar agak nyaring.

"Ying, aku baru putus dari pacarku kemarin. Tepatnya malam kemarin."

Aku merasa ucapan kak Nico terdengar serius sekarang. Mungkin dari kabar berita yang terdengar sedih, siapapun yang mengalaminya pasti akan memberi kabar dengan nada seperti apa yang dilakukan kak Nico kepadaku. Awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu.

Kuputar otakku untuk mencari kalimat yang bagus guna memperbaiki _mood_ kak Nico. Ah dapat.

"Sabar ya kak, mungkin memang belum jodohnya kali? Mungkin pacar kak Nico memang main-main hubungan," kataku dengan kini mengangkat bola basket yang kempis tadi pada tangan kananku. Gayanya yang awalnya menyetarakan tinggi denganku itu pun berdiri tegak.

Dia menatapku serius. Aku sepertinya salah menjawab atau apa?

"Aku ... yang meminta putus darinya."

Jantungku terasa berdebar-debar. Ada apa ini? Aku sudah merasakan rasa gelisahku selama ini sepertinya benar-benar nyata. Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa kak Nico—

"Ying, maukah kau ..."

A—APAKAH INI PERNYATAAN CINTA?!

OH AYOLAH AYOLAH! AKU MEMANG MENUNGGU HAL-HAL SEPERTI INI! DUNIA m—maksudku, YAYA LIHAT! AKU SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN PUNYA PACAR!

Aku menatap wajah kak NIco mendongak. Sambil tersenyum kecil penuh harap, aku menunggu ucapan kak NIco selanjutnya.

" Jadi—"

Aku tidak mendengar apapun setelahnya. Yang kini kurasakan adalah kedua telingaku ditekan sesuatu yang bertenaga, juga hangat. Hawa hangatnya membuat rona merah di kedua pipiku semakin memanas.

Kubalikkan badanku dan segera menepis apa yang menghalangi pendengaranku. Begitu kagetnya aku saat menyadari teman sekelasku yang sangat kukenali, ada di lokasi kejadian. Memakai jaket yang mengikat di pinggangnya. Tangan kanannya memegang alat pompa bola.

"F ... Fang ...?" Laki-laki berkacamata itu menatapku masam dengan menunduk kecil. Sepertinya dia tidak suka mendapati momen aneh ketika dia kembali mengambil pompa basket.

"Ayolah Fang, kau pengganggu. Ying tadi sudah pasang tampang norak, tapi kau malah menghancurkan _timing_nya," kata kakak kelas dengan merangkulku. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil.

"I—iya nih Fang! Aku padahal bakal ditembak kak Nico nih! Jahat!" lanjutku menyudutkan sang _breaker scene_. Pantulan kedua kacamatanya membuatku sempat tidak dapat melihat kedua matanya akibat silau. Padahal aku ingin melihat bagaimana dia malu saat ini.

Suara napas ditarik dalam-dalam kudengar sayup-sayup dari Fang.

"Ying, ini latihan basket dan kita bersusah payah ikut dispensasi. Mengapa kau mengambil waktu luang kita hanya demi berduaan bareng kakak kelas?"

Kedua mataku membelalak kaget. Dia masih belum juga menutup mulutnya untuk mengoceh.

"Hentikan segala hobimu yang berbual ingin menjadi manis. KAU TIDAK COCOK BERPACARAN, ASAL KAU TAHU ITU! JANGAN BERPIKIR HIDUP DEMI PACARAN! KASIAN KAN NENEK KAMU NGURUSIN HIDUP KAMU TAPI CUCUNYA MALAH PACARAN?"

Kedua tangan kukepalkan langsung. Hatiku panas mendengar tuduhannya yang terdengar memojokkanku. Apa? Kenapa? Aku hanya menunggu ucapan kak Nico selanjutnya yang kuyakini memang sedang menyatakan cinta, tapi dia tiba-tiba menuduhku berduaan.

"Fang, perbuatanmu sungguh tidak terpuji," balas kakak kelas. "Kau menuduh adik kelas kesayanganku ini dengan kata senonoh. Perhatikan perasaan wanita!"

"KAKAK BILANG KITA AKAN MENGIKUTI TES KELAYAKAN EKSTRAKURIKULER BUKAN? APA JADINYA KALAU ADA GURU YANG MELIHAT KITA MALAH TIDAK BERJALAN KEGIATAN?" jawab Fang dengan nada keras.

"Aku tahu. Hanya kalian berdua member yang masih bertahan di kelas 1. Tapi kau menggunakan alasan ini untuk apa? Sebenarnya ini bukan alasanmu, bukan?"

"Tch!" Fang berdecak kesal. Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal dengan tindakannya. Segera aku mengayunkan tangan kananku menuju sasaran bidikan penglihatanku.

**PLAK!**

Laki-laki ber-ras sama denganku memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah, lecet. Kurasa telapak bawah tangan kananku begitu perih. Bola basket yang tadi kugenggam menggelinding lamban menjauhi kami.

"TOLONG LAH FANG, KAK NICO TIDAK BERSALAH APA-APA!" jeritku panas. "KAU MARAHI SAJA AKU! AKU YANG HARUSNYA SALAH DISINI!"

"Ying!" kak Nico memegangi kedua pundakku. "Tunggu Ying, kamu tidak seharusnya ikut emosi kare—"

Suasana senyap ketika melihat satu titikan air menuju ke lapangan basket. Aku berusaha menahan kedua mataku untuk membuka agar tidak ada yang jatuh. Sial, kenapa harus terlihat aku kini ...

... menangis?

Kupacu lariku menjauhi mereka, meski harus menubruk bahu kiri kak Nico agar aku bisa melepaskan diri. Entah sekarang aku akan kemana. Yang jelas, aku harus terus menerus berlari menjauh. Aku tidak mau dilihat menangis saat ini.

* * *

Aku memilih duduk di bawah pohon beringin besar sebagai tempat persembunyian. Tidak jauh dari sekolahku sendiri. Hanya butuh waktu 2 menit dengan berlari untuk menuju tempat yang kudiami sekarang.

Sesegukan terdengar dari mulutku. Karena kedua hidungku mampet, aku terpaksa harus menghirup dan membuang napas dari mulut. Aku juga merasakan kedua mataku begitu panas. Aku memilih melepas kacamataku, dan menyimpannya di saku seragamku.

"F—Fang jahat ...hiks!" aku menyenderkan kepalaku pada batang pohon. Mungkin sementara, aku harus melapangkan otakku agar tidak kembali beremosi.

"_KAU TIDAK COCOK BERPACARAN, ASAL KAU TAHU ITU! JANGAN BERPIKIR HIDUP DEMI PACARAN! KASIAN KAN NENEK KAMU NGURUSIN HIDUP KAMU TAPI CUCUNYA MALAH PACARAN?"_

Kembali aku mencengkeram tanganku pada atas kemeja, tepatnya dimana dadaku terasa ngilu.

Aku tahu aku jelek, menjadi manis itu hanya mimpi.

Aku tahu pacaran itu tidak baik, mending berpikir tentang masa depan untuk sekarang.

Aku tahu nenek berharap aku menjadi orang yang lebih baik, tapi kenapa aku menuruti napsuku untuk dari tadi mengusahakan sesuatu yang ...

... mustahil?

'_Kata-kata Fang begitu menyakitkan, apakah karena dia mengatakan hal sebenarnya?'_

* * *

**-Bersambung-**

* * *

A/N: Maaf untuk readers yang menagih-nagih cerita ini. Waktu itu otak mentok lanjutin, tapi tenang aku maksa lanjutin loh. Dan ... ini chapter terpendek yang pernah aku buat.

Makasih buat readers yang selalu review sekedar ngingatin tentang 'Thor kapan sih ini dilanjut?'. Maaf ya! Aku berusaha buat baca-baca lagi karyaku buat nyari gimana enaknya bikin tulisan sesuai minatku sebagai pembaca, tapi ga dapet-dapet. Alhasil akhirnya nulis sekarang, itupun lama.

Mind to review?

June 2, 2015


	5. Basket, Basket, and Basket

Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku seperti hari-hari biasa sore harinya. Bersyukur karena dispensasi, aku diliburkan dari kegiatan pembelajaran rutin hingga aku tidak perlu menyapa semua teman-teman yang mengenalku dengan berbohong.

Jujur aku masih sakit mengingatnya. Aku bukannya tersinggung dengan apa yan dia lakukan berupa menghalangi aku punya pacar, tapi yang lain. Dimana saat dia mengakuiku 'tidak manis'.

Tidak manis? Untuk segala hal saat aku sampai rela dandan menor di tangan Yaya? Untuk mengurai rambutku ketika hari membuat donat? Ketika aku mencoba memakai gaun namun dibilang berketek?

Fang itu orangnya selalu jujur mengatakan pendapatnya, dan disaat dia mengataiku tidak manis itulah yang menganggu pemikiranku sampai malam tiba. Memang dia tidak pernah mengataiku manis bahkan sampai ketika membuat kesepakatan—saat aku harus berpenampilan manis ketika saat hari membuat donat.

Hatiku menjerit bertanya-tanya. Ketika pengorbananku dipandang setengah mata oleh pria satu ras denganku. Ketika aku tidak diakui olehnya menjadi manis. Juga, ketika ternyata dia selama ini tidak menyukaiku.

... hei ...

Apa ... aku selama ini berharap dia menyukaiku?

.

.

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter V – Basket, Basket, and Basket**

Aku memasuki kelasku seperti biasa. Menenteng tas ransel seperti bocah SD yang bersemangat masuk sekolah di hari pertama. Bersenandung mengabaikan semua permasalahan di hari kemarin.

"Hei Ying, matamu sembab."

Sampai Boboiboy menegurku di belakang sembari menepuk pundakku. Dia melirikku kecil khawatir. Aku mengintip wajahnya dari ekor mataku hati-hati. _Oh hell_ Boboiboy, kau datang terlalu CEPAT!

"Masih jam 06.17 kau datang dengan mata sembab. Makanya kalo tidur jangan kecepetan," nasehatnya. Bibirku gatal, ingin sekali bergerak mencacinya sekarang.

"Memang kau tahu apa Boboiboy? Mataku sembab bukan karena kekurangan tidur!" tukasku. Aku membuka kacamata bingkai bundarku kesal. "Nih! Nih! Mataku ga hitam kayak kantung panda!"

Laki-laki bertopi jingga itu langsung tertawa cekikikan. "Hihihi. Pagi-pagi sudah main marah. Apa kata Fang nanti?"

Aku bergumam kecil. Tidak ada hasrat kembali menyahuti perkataannya saat dia mengungkit nama orang yang membuatku kesal dari kemarin. Sepertinya dia sedikit paham kalau dia menyahut salah, sampai dia menahan tanganku ketika aku kembali berjalan mendahuluinya bungkam tanpa menyahut.

"Hei Ying ada apa?"

" ... aku mengantuk," alasanku setelah sekian lama berpikir apa yang harus kujawab. Dia menggeleng kecil, tidak terima alasanku.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong itu kapan. Kelihatan jujur, tapi jika menyangkut masalah pribadi selalu berbohong. Aku tidak akan mempermalukanmu. Ayo bilang saja apa masalahmu. Mumpung hanya kita berdua di dalam kelas, kan?"

Sesaat aku mendesah pelan, melancarkan respirasiku untuk melapangkan paru-paru yang sepertinya kekurangan oksigen untuk diproses. Aku mengeratkan kembali salah satu tali ranselku.

"Aku lapar, pengen nasi goreng tapi dikasi roti keju. Jadinya ga bisa sarapan," elakku. Boboiboy berdecak cicak merespon. "Sudah ya, aku mau duduk cepet."

Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganya dariku, memandangku prihatin. Aku menggigit kedua sisi bibirku, mingkem. Aku tahu Boboiboy pasti memang tidak mau mengangguku sekarang. Dia hanya diam, tidak mau mengoceh lebih panjang lagi akan aku.

Ketika aku sampai mendaratkan pantatku pada kursi milikku seharusnya, aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara langkah kaki mendatangi kelas kami. Sepertinya ada korban masuk pagi ke sekolah lagi selain aku dan Boboiboy. Bocah bertopi jingga itu berjalan pelan menuju ambang pintu. Penasaran menguasai pikiranku, dan aku pun juga ikut melengok pada pintu yang ditujukan Boboiboy dari tempat duduk.

Sempat penasaran karena Boboiboy berbicara dengan seseorang dari sana. Aku memasang kedua daun telingaku baik-baik, namun aku tidak bisa membaca siapa pemilik pita suara yang mengobrol dengan Boboiboy. Sepertinya orang yang berbicara dengan Boboiboy itu berbisik atau apapun itu.

"Ying, kamu dipanggil."

Teguran Boboiboy setelah sekian lama aku menguping sukses membuatku mangap samar-samar. Aku mengerjap-ngerjap tidak paham—mengapa aku dipanggil untuk saat ini. Disuruh ke ambang pintu lagi?! Capek!

"Ying!"

"I—iya aku tahu!" jawabku kesal dan aku bangkit dari singgasana peristirahatanku. Aku berjalan mendekati ambang pintu pelan, dan baru saja tinggal beberapa mili, seseorang berpapasan akan masuk ke kelas.

Rambut hitam kebiruan dengan kacamata bingkai nila gaul. Dia memasuki kelas dengan mempererat tali selempang tasnya. Kedua iris coklatnya sempat menangkap sosokku dingin.

'_Fang,'_ rutukku dalam hati. Entah rasa apa yang menguasaiku, aku memalingkan kedua mataku darinya. Dilema dengan perasaan kesal, takut, juga malu yang berlebihan. Dari luar aku berusaha menyikapi tubuhku normal, namun dari dalam jantungku bergerumuh kencang—lebih laju 1.5 dari biasanya. Aku merasakaan kedua pipiku akan mulai lagi memanas.

"Hei Ying!"

Teguran di lain tempat membuyarkan rasa takutku dari Fang. Aku mendongakkan wajahku, mendapati wajah laki-laki yang sangat familiar kulihat. Laki-laki berambut cepak hitam dengan jaket biru tua tebal dipakaikan oleh dia. Senyum tulus yang dipancarkannya dimana membuat aku nyaman memandangnya.

"Oh kak Nico. A—ada apa ya?" tanyaku grogi. Boboiboy langsung menjauhi kami berdua disaat itu juga. Dia mengerti kapan harus menjauhi sebuah reuni sepertinya.

"Ying, aku minta maaf buat kemarin—eh seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu serigala kepada kelinci ya?" ucap kak Nico kecil. Aku tahu dia menyinggung Fang sekarang.

"Gak kak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf malah menggunakan waktu luang dispensasi dengan berlari," jawabku. "Maaf karena aku main kabur kemarin,"aku menundukkan kepalaku kecil.

"Kamu itu memang adik kelas paling baik deh, kakak jadi makin suka sama Ying!"

Sebuah pelukan dilancarkan langsung kepadaku. Tubuhku terguncang-guncang pasrah saking tidak mengerti. Kenapa? Apa yang menyambar kak Nico sekarang hingga dia jejeritan memperlakukan aku?

"Eee—kak, kakak kemari ke—kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada terputus-putus karena ayunan kak Nico mengguncangku cukup kuat. Laki-laki berumur dua tahun lebih tua dariku itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh iya sampai lupa. Itu, aku mau bilang hari ini kita tidak belajar. Kita _full_ pergunakan hari ini untuk dispensasi. Aku juga mengajak senior kamu yang tidak masuk kemarin. Pelatihan untuk ulangan tengah semester ditunda hanya untuk hari ini soalnya."

"O—oh? Jadi kita bakal pas berenam untuk main basket?" tanyaku. Kak Nico mengangguk.

"Kita latihan formasi dan juga _passing_. Untuk mendekatkan rasa berkawan kita saja. Bawa saja tasmu ke ruang latihan, kalau tidak mau diguna-guna temanmu," kak Nico tertawa kecil kemudian dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Dia menyenderkan bahunya di bibir pintu, di samping aku yang mencoba berdiri manis. "Fang, sudah selesai mengambil barangmu di kelas?"

Aku memalingkan kepalaku melengoki Fang menuju bangku belakang. Dia yang saat ini seperti mengubek-ubek laci mejanya dengan gelagapan pun berhenti diam.

"... S—sudah," desisnya kecil. Aku spontan mengambil tasku dengan sempat menggunakan jam _kuasa_ku memotong durasi waktu menarik barangku. Kak Nico sempat berseru mengagumiku.

"Ayo kak."

Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku.

.

.

Kami bertiga berbarengan menuju lapangan basket. Aku membiarkan kak Nico berdiri di tengah-tengah kami agar aku tidak perlu berbicara sepatah kata pun dengan laki-laki menyebalkan lagi dingin pada hati wanita. Namun aku kira Fang akan berjalan beriringan dengan kami, tapi dia justru memperlambat langkahnya hingga akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuanku dia menggiring kami dari belakang sendirian.

Aku menatap jamku sebentar. Jam 08.10, masih pagi. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang? Kak Nico membuka pintu belakang halaman sekolah, dan cahaya pagi merembes menyinari lapangan yang akan kami gunakan untuk latihan nanti. Bahkan pagar-pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi memantulkan sinar matahari pagi.

"Hei Nico!" tegur gadis berambut kuncir coklat ke atas. Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri senior kami bersemangat. "Aku sudah beli buku paket untuk sukses ujian nasional nanti. Mau belajar sama-sama setelah latihan basket hari ini?"

"Kau ini, aku malas belajar tau," katanya kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gapapa, aku tahu cara supaya kamu keenakan belajar kok. Apalagi matematika," gadis itu terkekeh kecil malu-malu.

"Uhmm ... apa kita salah bidang? Di angkatan kita, bukannya aku lebih unggul bidang menghitung darimu ya?"

"Ihh kamu ini! Aku hanya mencoba sombong di depan adik-adik kita ini!" gadis itu memeluk leherku. "Oh ya aku Christian, panggil kak Chris atau supaya lebih Melayu panggil kak Tina tidak apa-apa."

"A—aku Ying. Salam kenal kakak," balasku dengan memposisikan masih membelakangi beliau. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus melepas regapannya, atau tetap diam menjadi bonekanya.

"Kak Tina."

"Eh apa Fang?" kak Tina melepas peluknya dariku. Sekarang dia menatap fokus Fang yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang kak Nico.

"Bola basketnya sudah diambil?"

"Eh sudah kok, ada di bawah kursi panjang di pinggir lapangan basket ini loh," kak Tina menunjuk tempat yang dimaksud. Fang mengangguk kecil dan berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud. "Kau mau kemana Fang?"

"Mau latihan _drabble_."

"Hah?" reaksi kak Tina terlihat sedikit tidak mengerti, entah mengapa. Dia kembali lagi berkata, walau sekarang nadanya sengaja dikecilkan. "Aku baru tahu kalau Fang merasa tidak yakin dengan _drabble_nya."

"Tina, kau tahu kan pastinya kenapa Fang begitu?"

Gadis berambut kuncir itu memegangi kedua pundakku. "Oh iya ya, aku lupa."

"Eh memang ada apa?" aku mencoba memasuki obrolan kak Nico dan kak Tina. Kak Tina berdecak cicak disamping kak Nico yang masih memasang tampang _cool_ nya.

"Sekarang kita latihan saja dulu main, oke?" kak Tina menepuk-nepuk kedua pundakku. Hei! Tidak sopan mengelak dari pertanyaan orang! Mentang-mentang aku adik kelas!

"Kak Tina ini jago seperti kamu juga loh Ying. Cepat, gesit," puji kak Nico.

"Nico jangan memuji dong—" kak Tina malu-malu. "Tapi—"

"—Tapi ceroboh."

Aku meninggalkan kedua kakak satu ekstrakurikuler yang saling berantem itu. Lebih baik menjauhi sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu dengan kebiasaanmu setiap hari jika bersama dengan seseorang. Dimana orang itu menjauhimu, bahkan tidak mau lagi menegurmu. Mungkin aku saja yang merasa mempunyai harga diri tinggi, karena orang-orang pasti menilai aku yang menjauhinya. Sepertinya. Tau kan maksudku?

Kuraih satu bola basket yang masih ada dari kursi panjang yang ditunjuk kak Tina tadi. Aku melemparnya dari tangan kanan, dan kutangkap dengan satu tangan kiri. Lalu dari kiri, aku melempar pada tangan kanan. Begitu seterusnya. Aku mencoba latihan mengecoh lawan menggunakan satu tangan, andai kami memang akan melawan anak-anak basket lain.

**DUK DUK DUK!**

Aku mendengar suara samar-samar bola memantul dari lapangan basket. Iramanya bahkan sangat beraturan. Suara decitan sepatu juga kudengar menggiringnya.

Fang memang berbakat untuk bermain basket. Dia sudah mempelajari jenis pelajaran ekstrakurikuler ini jauh dibanding aku sekarang, bahkan sejak SD dia sudah diundang mengikuti klub basket di sekolah ini. Aku sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan dia, makanya aku kalah saat main bersamanya pasca taruhan saat itu jika tanpa kekuatan jam dari robot Boboiboy.

Ah aku tidak mau kalah!

Aku memantulkan bola basket dari tanganku, mencoba mengalahkan kelajuan lari Fang sendiri tanpa kekuatan jamku! Kebetulan dia berlari melewatiku, aku punya kesempatan untuk mengukur parameter kelajuanku dibanding dia. Dia melakukan _shoot_ dan bola yang ia lempar itu diambilnya sangat cekatan. Dari ring kiri, ia memutar tubuhnya menuju ring kanan. Aku pun ikut bertanding dengannya, ikut melakukan hal serupa.

Kata orang langkah kaki cowok lebar-lebar itu benar. Aku kewalahan untuk menyusulnya setelah sekian kali berusaha berlari menggiringnya. Sekali aku mencoba berlari di tengah lapangan setelah dia masih jauh 2/5 dari lapangan, namun dia masih bisa menyusulku lari menuju ring yang sama.

**SHACK!**

Fang mengangkat lengan kanannya tinggi ke udara. Kaos _jersey_ angka 7 itu berkibar-kibar sampai memperlihatkan pusarnya. Peluh bercucuran menghiasi keningnya, sampai-sampai rambut acaknya ikut lembab. Aku terpana dari bawah yang masih men_drabble_ bola. Padahal aku sudah siap melakukan _slam dunk_ sepertinya.

_Slam dunk_ yang sempurna, kukatakan.

'_Woow,'_ batinku ikut kagum. Dia memang tinggi dariku, bahkan sejak SD dia adalah orang tertinggi kedua sekelompok _super hero_ setelah Gopal. Tanpa perlu menganalisis lebih juga, pasti saat dia melompat akan tinggi sampai melampaui tinggiku.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu turun dari loncatannya dan dengan gesit menangkap bola basket yang memantul jatuh dari ring basket. Aku memandangnya masih dengan diam terpaku, hingga bola basket yang niatnya kupantulkan lepas dari cengkeraman tangan kananku. Ekor matanya mengintipku di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Dia tersenyum penuh makna.

'_Ugh.'_

Aku membuang mukaku kembali mengambil bola yang sempat menggelinding dengan berlari. Aku merasa dia masih memerhatikan gerakanku walau sekarang dia membungkam mulutnya. Sempat akan kuraih bola yang terus menggelinding tersebut, dan kurasakan kaki kananku sedikit nyeri. Aku memaksakannya terus berlari. Daripada aku memperlihatkan masalahku di depan pemuda serigala itu.

Tanganku nyaris mengambil bola basket itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan saat itu kaki kananku berkelok—menyandung kaki kiri. Aku merasakan kedua kakiku terangkat keduanya. Keseimbanganku sempat lenyap, dan jika aku terjatuh sebenarnya aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kacamataku.

**GREP!**

Satu tangan kananku kurasa ditarik oleh orang lain. Ketika aku memutar kepalaku, aku mendapati orang yang kukenali berdecak cicak kepadaku.

"Kak Nico ..."

"Syukur cepat kutangkap. Kalo gak, hidungmu pasti pesek. HAHAHA!" dia tertawa kemudian. Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku kesal.

"Canda mulu," aku memposisikan tubuhku berdiri. Saat sudah berdiri, aku mengepak-ngepak _jersey_ yang kukenakan. "Ma—makasih kak."

Kedua mataku bergerak sendiri mencari keberadaan Fang. Sial, dia malah fokus kembali bermain basket. Setidaknya bantuin kek.

.

.

Seminggu pun berlalu dengan anak kelas satu lebih rajin latihan dari anak kelas tiga, alias senior. Aku cukup lemas untuk segi istirahat, namun aku merasakan tubuhku segar bugar saat berjalan. Efek olahraga rajin dan rutin itu dampaknya besar sekali. Sayang tinggiku gak nambah.

Kumasuki kelas di pagi hari itu agak lemas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah delapan, dan aku jika tidak menggunakan alasan mulus pasti akan disanksi sedemikia berat. Makanya aku mencoba melemaskan tubuhku. Alasan sering latihan basket, pasti guru yang emngajar kelasku hari ini memperbolehkan aku pulang lebih awal.

Eh apa ini?

Kelas terlihat sepi dan hanya ada Yaya dan Boboiboy di dalam kelas. Aku memasuki kelas terheran-hera.

"Pagi Ying! Eh kau pasti heran kenapa hanya ada kami di kelas bukan?" tanya Boboiboy seakan membaca pemikiranku. Aku mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

"Anak-anak sedang melihat aksi kak Nico bermain basket. Anak angkatan kita yang cewek kebanyakan fans kak Nico," lanjut Yaya. "Mau lihat?"

"Hee? Kalau gitu, kenapa kalian tidak ikut nonton juga?"

"Kami menunggumu, Ying," jawab Boboiboy singkat. Sesaat kudengar dia mendengus melalui kedua hidungnya. "Tadi mau nyuruh Gopal tunggu kamu datang, tapi katanya kontrak kerja menunggunya. Kan dua cowok beken bertarung."

"Lalu ... Fang?"

"Nah itu."

Aku menunggu lama lanjutan jawaban Boboiboy. Kenapa dia yang malah sepertinya menungguku buka suara?

"Nah apa?" tanyaku ketika sudah muak menunggu mereka menjawab pertanyaanku. Boboiboy melirik Yaya penuh makna, membuat perasaanku tidak enak sekarang.

"... Ehmm, Fang bertarung dengan kak Nico."

"HAH?!"

Langsung kulempar tas ransel ke mejaku—dimana bersyukur saja aku duduk paling depan di barisan ketiga. Yaya dan Boboiboy yang heran dengan aksiku segera bangkit dari masing-masing tempat duduk untuk menyusulku. Aku mengabaikan mereka yang mengikutiku, dan aku masih mengawal kedua kakiku berlari melewati lorong dan tangga bawah. Sampai di pintu besar yang sudah kulihat dipenuhi anak-anak kelas satu, aku berniat menyelip dari mereka.

Kedua lututku terasa lemas melihat apa yang dikatakan Yaya dan Boboiboy benar adanya. Fang dan kak Nico berduel satu lawan satu bermain basket. Bahkan guru-guru pun menunda pekerjaan mengajar hanya demi melihat kedua anak didik sekolah mereka bertanding. Ajaib.

"Eh kenapa sih mereka duel di jam pelajaran? Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama ganteng sih."

Kedua telinga kupasang baik-baik mendengar pembicaraan gadis kelas tiga. Berharap aku menemukan jawaban yang pertanyaannya persis sama dengan yang diajukan gadis tersebut.

"Aku dengar dari ketua basket itu dia yang diajak duel sama adik kelas. Katanya pertarungan antar laki-laki. Entah, mereka sedang bermain taruhan apa. Mudahan saja bukan tentang gadis, karena aku pernah dengar itu yang selama ini membuat mereka berdua terlihat dingin. Kudengar, begitu."

"Kalau alasan karena gadis, mereka pasti akan diskor kepala sekolah. Sekolah kita kan dilarang bergaduh demi alasan pribadi?"

"Tapi biarkan. Toh gadis yang diincar pasti akan puas sendiri. Aku kalau di posisi gadis itu bakalan bahagia setengah mati."

Kalau itu benar, siapa ... gadis yang dimaksud?

**-Bersambung-**

A/N: Mau cepat-cepat namatin ini fanfic biar bisa lanjutin dua fanfic yang belum dibuat chap 2. KENAPA KERJAAN BANYAK BANGET HUWEE.

Antara mau buat sampai chap 7 atau 9, entahlah. Tapi ceritanya ini panjaaaannngggg bangeeeetttt. Ying gak peka sih! Fang tsun amat sih! Gimana sih cara nemuin kalian berdua?! #kabur

Mau main game tapi malah sibukin diri fangirlingan liat gambar FangYing dedek Io-aruka. FAANNGGG KYUT NAPA?! #nangis


	6. I don't Think I Like You, but Now

Dulu aku pernah punya dua cowok yang kuanggap sepertinya berkelahi demi memperebutkanku. Sewaktu aku masih SD tepatnya. Siapa lagi dua cowok yang satu sekolah denganku, selain Fang dan Boboiboy?

Yaya bilang, mereka berkelahi demi bisa duduk berdua denganku saat mau duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD. Hidungku sempat mancung, membayangkan diriku seperti dalam permainan _dating sims_ dimana aku bakalan berasa poligami. Eh maksudnya dalam arti aku bakal punya calon dua cowok yang suka denganku.

"Ih siapa bilang kami memperebutkan Ying?"

Celetukan Fang waktu itu membuat kedua mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Kami itu berebutan mau duduk sebangku supaya Ying mau minjam _GBA_-nya sama kami!"

"Eh kukira dia membawa _PSP_ ke sekolah? Ga jadi deh, sana duduk saja berduaan sama Ying!" sembur Boboiboy. Dia yang awalnya rebutan dengan dorong mendorong tubuh Fang mengurungkan niatnya kembali duduk di habitat aslinya, di tengah-tengah.

Saat itu biarpun aku punya rasa para lelaki memperebutkanku, aku hanya menganggap mereka hanya ingin memiliki apa yang dekat dariku.

Meskipun saat ini aku merasakan bahwa kak Nico dan Fang berkelahi itu karena memperebutkanku, aku tidak mau lagi untuk merasa sombong. Ketika jatuh itu sungguh sakit sekali.

Meskipun aku berharap karena aku merasa sangat kesepian, aku ingin ada seseorang yang setidaknya mau berbagi hangat denganku. Bolehkan ... aku berharap?

.

.

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter VI – I don't Think I Like You Before, but Now ...**

Aku mengambil plester dari laci P3K yang kubuka dalam ruang UKS. Merobek salah satu ujung kemasan, membuka lebar sang bungkus agar kedua jariku dapat membentuk capitan menarik apa isi dari dalamnya.

"Mana Boboiboy dan Yaya?"

"Mereka membeli makanan, Fang."

Kedua kakiku kulangkahkan mendekati pemuda berkacamata yang kini duduk menyilang di atas ranjang UKS. Kacamatanya yang biasa bertengger pada batang hidung dia naikkan tersangkut di rambut hitam keunguan acaknya. Laki-laki berambut landak itu mendengus sementara.

"Kamu juga aneh sih, main basket kok lupa daratan," aku menarik mangkok besi berisi kapas dan air berlarut es batu. Kapas tersebut kuperas tidak terlalu kuat, dan kuletakkan pelan pada salah satu lutut orang yang akan kuobati. Dia hanya diam dengan memalingkan pandanganya. Ah, dia masih jaim denganku.

"Padahal aku bayangkan bisa membeli kaset PS4 terbaru ... uhuhuhuhu ..." laki-laki berbadan besar berkulit legam itu membuka tirai UKS. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena pekerjaan yang dia emban untuk memotret kedua 'pemuda tampan' tidak dapat dilaksanakan. "Kanker oh kanker."

"Yah mau gimana lagi Gopal, salah Fang juga sih gak makan tadi pagi," kataku menimpali. Aku membawa Gopal sekedar berjaga-jaga. Kami masih saling tidak mau menegur, jadi aku mungkin bisa memanfaatkan Gopal agar suasana tidak canggung. Padahal kalau bukan aku yang meminta, Gopal akan ikut bersama Boboiboy dan Yaya.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Gopal menangis, Fang terluka, dan aku yang mengobati lukanya bukan?

Waktu itu mereka berdua (kak Nico dan Fang) bertarung sengit, muncul laki-laki kekar berkumis lebat langsung melabrak kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sudah menyiapkan spanduk bertuliskan nama idola mereka. Insting kewaspadaan terkoneksi di kedua laki-laki umur pertengahan menuju kepala dua.

Fang terpeleset karena terinjak bola basket di depannya ketika akan merebutnya setelah menepis _drabble_ kak Nico, lalu salto ke belakang dengan punggung terlebih dahulu.

"SUDAH JANGAN INGATKAN KENAPA AKU KECELAKAAAAAAANNNN!" jerit Fang yang kini meremas rambutnya kesal. Gopal terkekeh.

"Oh aku dapat loh _capture_ gimana Fang salto. Kece banget kayak balerina mau kayang," Gopal membuka lagi galeri jepretan dalam kamera kecilnya. Suara tawa menemani laki-laki dengan ikat kepala nuansa merah putih itu sesekali. "Kamu itu niat main basket gak sih, Fang?"

Perempatan imajinatif sudah menghiasi kepalanya.

"Bukan, ah. Ini kayak _slow motion_ di film-film _action_ saat menghindari senjata api aja. Keren banget."

"Untung aja saat itu kak Nico gak nangkep. Bisa-bisa diabadikan seperti _ice skating_ dimana si cewek kayang dan si cowok nahan punggungnya gitu," lanjutku. Modus untuk balas dendam sama Fang karena mendiamiku.

"Eh? Ying bisa nonton _barbie_ ya?" Fang tertawa—yang malah kudengar seperti mengejek karena nadanya yang memaksa. "Cewek tomboi tontonannya _girlish_ ckckckck."

"Eh Fang tau _barbie_ ya? Ampun cewek bangeettt!" aku memegangi kedua pipiku berpura-pura gemas. "Ih lucu banget tau gak?"

"Alay."

Langsung aku menyikut siku menuju memar pada lututnya.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Sebenarnya aku senang, karena sepertinya Fang tidak ingat kami sempat saling diam-diaman. Jika kami terus saling jaim, aku gelisah. Hanya di depan dia aku bisa bertutur seenaknya. Dia bagaikan bagian hidupku yang membuat aku bisa terus berani menghadapi tantangan dengan semangat.

Untuk apa gengsi? Dia berusaha untuk kembali bisa berkomunikasi denganku walau tidak ada kata 'maaf' sebelumnya. Bagiku asal dia sudah ingin berbaur kembali, aku tidak segan untuk menyambut keinginannya.

Aku menganggap dia berarti. Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakan diriku cinta padanya.

Bukan karena gengsi. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu cinta.

-oOo-

Sekembalinya Boboiboy dan Yaya membawa coklat panas juga beberapa makanan kecil, Gopal langsung menyambut kemasan yang ditenteng gadis berhijab dengan senyum sumringah. Aku, Yaya, Boboiboy, dan Fang hanya bisa menegak ludah menyadari makanan kecil dalam piring yang tadinya lumayan banyak beragam kue kini hanya tersisa empat potong pukis.

"Ini yang sakit Fang atau Gopal?" sindir Boboiboy. "Buset dah belinya dua kresek, dapatnya cuma sepertiga satu kresek."

"Jangan perhitungan Boboiboy," tegur Yaya dengan memukul sedikit paha Boboiboy. "Katanya ikhlas?"

"AKU IKHLAS, AKU PASRAH—" jerit Boboiboy dengan memeluk Yaya. "PADAHAL BELINYA PAKE UANG JAJAN SEMINGGU, SEMBAKO NAIK PULA."

"BAWANG MERAH NAIK PULA, KASIAN BISKUIT AKU," Yaya ikutan memeluk Boboiboy dengan jeritan mendramatisir. Sahabatku ikut terbawa suasana rupanya. Aku melirik gadis muslim itu dengan wajah datar.

"M—maaf deh," Gopal menelan ludah. "Aku banyak hutang sama kakek kamu sih, jadinya puasa jajan melulu. Baru sekali ini aku puas makan."

Ini kenapa seperti acara reunian dengan tema curhat?

Aku mengambil satu kue pukis. Kutarik kedua sisinya, memotong mereka menjadi dua setengah bagian. Fang yang kulihat dari tadi terdiam dengan kedua kaki menyilang di atas ranjang UKS membuatku simpati.

"Fang?" panggilku kecil. Sebelumnya aku bangkit dari alas tikar bawah lantai untuk bisa duduk di samping ranjang laki-laki pengendali bayang itu.

"...," kedua iris mata Fang melirikku sejenak, dan kembali lagi memalingkan pandangannya. Ia memfokuskan memandang vas bunga dari atas lemari kecil UKS itu, tapi yang kulihat adalah kehampaan.

"Mau makan?" tawarku. "Kalau kamu tidak mau bangkit dari ranjang, aku bakal suapin kamu."

"Tidak usah repot mau menyuapiku segala," desisnya judes. Kembali ia merebahkan kepalanya membaringi bantal.

"Fang, kalau kau tidak mau makan kamu bakalan sakit."

"Aku sakit atau apa, kak Nico dan kak Tina bisa memenangkan kejuaraan basket minggu depan."

Fang menarik sisi bantal dan melipatnya menjadi dua. Kepalanya ia benamkan di tengah-tengah lipatan tersebut. Padahal kacamatanya sudah dilepas, tapi dia masih bisa melihat rupanya. Suasana hatinya tidak nyaman sekarang.

Aku kembali menatap tikar yang tadi kami duduki. Loh mana mereka? Lenyap seketika?

"H—hah?! Boboiboy?! Yaya?! Gopal?!" aku mencari-cari dengan mengedarkan pandanganku memandang semua isi dari sisi ruang bercat putih itu. Sejak kapan mereka kabur?! Ingin saja aku bangkit dan ikut keluar bersama mereka. Tapi ... siapa yang akan menjaga Fang nanti?

Kakinya masih keseleo. Kata ketua UKS yang notabene seorang mahasiswi yang mengikuti jurusan keperawatan, kaki Fang perlu waktu untuk bisa terbiasa berjalan kembali dan jangan dipaksakan dulu dibawa melangkah—setelah salah satu anggota geraknya bisa digerakkan ke belakang-lurus. Saraf-sarafnya butuh waktu lama untuk bisa tidak menegang kembali.

"Kembali saja. Nanti ketinggalan pelajaran dan gak bisa ngalahin Yaya baru tau rasa."

Kembali aku menggerakkan leherku memerhatikan wajah Fang yang terhalang sebuah bantal.

"Mana bisa aku tenang kalau kau di UKS?"

"Apa masalahnya? Kita kan sebelumnya diam-diaman!"

"Aku berusaha berbuat baik denganmu tapi kau malah tidak mau menghargai usahaku!"

Lipatan bantal tadi ia buka. Iris coklat gelap itu memandangku. Kedua matanya menyipit sedikit.

"Untuk apa kau baik denganku?! Lagi SD saja kau bisa menuduhku bukan-bukan—tidak seperti Yaya yang tidak mau salah paham denganku!"

Kenapa nama Yaya diungkit?

"Sekarang kembali ke kelasmu! Aku tidak mau kau disini!"

"K—kau ... menyukai Yaya?"

Sepasang matanya terbelalak.

"O—oh harusnya aku menyuruh Yaya menjagamu," masih memposisikan duduk di samping ranjang, kedua tangan kugenggam spontan.

"Aku tidak bilang untuk Yaya ke sini, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Kacamata bundar kupapah manis dari batang hidungku. "Yaya jago merawat sih ya?"

"Ramah lagi."

Aku mengapit kedua sisi bibirku ketika mendengar sambungannya. Ku beranjak dari ranjang UKS.

"Jangan minta aku kembali saat kau melihat penunggu disini," ucapku dengan kepala yang kutundukkan kecil. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung saja melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan. Syukur mereka tidak mengunci ruangan.

Ketika aku sampai di ambang pintu, aku melihat Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal yang hanya bisa menatapku heran. Oh rupanya mereka mengintip dan juga mebiarkan aku berduaan dengan Fang? Apa maksudnya?!

Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah menasingkan diri dari mereka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi dengan berlari.

-oOo-

Memang aku mengambil waktu pelajaran kedua untuk meminta izin menjaga laki-laki tidak tahu balas budi itu. Berhubung aku tidak mau kacau dengan membiarkan diriku menangis dalam kelas, aku memilih dengan duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Seandainya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan menangis, seharusnya aku masuk tadi.

Kuhela napas kecil. Aku mengadakan kepalaku menatap awan yang berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Lalu kembali menundukkan kepalaku kecil. Kuremas rok yang kukenakan.

"Hei Ying, kenapa ada disini?"

Aku melirik kecil sosok yang saat ini duduk di sampingku. Laki-laki yang kukenal kini tersenyum manis menatapku.

"Kak Nico tidak belajar hari ini?" tanyaku kecil. Dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku membolos. Iseng sekali-kali tidak apa kan?" dia tertawa kemudian. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan keseringan nanti malah gak lulus lagi."

"Siapa sih yang tidak mau meluluskan kakak kelas ini?"

Kami berdua tertawa bersama. Keheningan tercipta. Aku lagi-lagi menyibukkan diri dengan bingung mencari kalimat pas untuk topik baru, dan disaat itu juga aku masih lelah memikirkan semua keegoisan tutur kata Fang ketika di UKS.

"Tidak menjaga Fang ya?" mulainya memecahkan keheningan. Aku menggeleng.

"DIa hanya butuh waktu sendiri," aku ingin saja jujur tapi entah kenapa aku malah mencari alasan lain. Aku hanya merasa kak Nico akan mencibirnya andai aku berkata jujur.

"Aku tahu sih kalau Fang tadi tidak mau kau jaga."

"Uh?" aku sedikit takut. Ketahuan aku berbohong.

"Tadi habis dikatain Boboiboy," kak Nico terkekeh kecil. "Jadi jangan bohong lagi sama kakak ya? Kalau bohong nanti ilmu dari kakak gak berkah loh."

"Ih ilmu apa juga? Emang dikira dukun apa pake ilmu?"

Kurasakan tangan besar mengusap rambutku.

"Ying, Ying. Ada ada saja sahutanmu," lirihnya.

Kami terkekeh bersama. Lagi-lagi, suasana hening seperti barusan terjadi.

"Ying, kamu pernah berharap punya pacar?"

"Jika artinya aku merawat orang yang kusukai tapi dia tidak mau menerimaku, aku ga mau punya pacar sampai kapanpun."

Suasana sempat kurasa mencekam. Mulutku bergerak sendiri untuk tiba-tiba bicara jujur.

"Aku—aku gak tau kalau punya orang yang disukai itu berarti harus rela direndahkan ..," aku meremas dadaku. Mungkin karena kak Nico barusan mengatakan jangan bohong lagi, aku seenaknya mengutarakan perasaan yang kualami sekarang, "Kalau aku suka sama Fang tapi dia gak suka sama aku, itu sakit rupanya ..."

"Memilih itu tidak mudah. Ada orang yang kita mau, tapi dia tidak merespon kita baik. Ada yang menerima kita apa adanya, tapi kita harus bisa menjaga identitasnya agar dia bisa terus bersama kita. Itulah hidup."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa aku suka sama Fang, tapi ketika aku baca novel perasaan tokoh utama nyaris sama dengan apa yang aku alami," berganti meremas dada, aku memeluk diriku seperti orang kedinginan. "Kukira perasaan sakit itu sementara. Tapi setelah dia bilang jadi manis di depannya sampai sekarang semua sama. Dia memandangku sebelah mata."

Tentu aku ingat ketika dia berusaha memelukku ketika aku sudah pesimis untuk menjadi manis. Dia adalah orang yang kukira akan menerimaku apa adanya dan mendukungku. Tapi ketika aku mencoba menyambut perlakua baiknya dengan mengakui aku suka dengannya, dia malah perlahan mencoba mundur dari kehidupanmu.

"Maumu ... apa sih, Fang ...?" kedua mataku kupejam kuat. Kurasakan kedua bola mataku panas. "Hiks ... aku benci Fang, aku benci laki-laki ..."

"Ying, aku bisa membuatmu bahagia."

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Berganti dengan rasa penasaran setelah emosi sedih nyaris menguasai akal sehatku.

"Mau kah kau, menjadi pacarku?"

Kak Nico menembakku?

"Kak, aku sudah katakan aku mulai benci cowok. Aku gak mau benci kakak," kataku kecil.

"Asal kau percaya aku akan baik padamu, semua perasaan itu aku akan musnahkan."

Desiran angin kurasakan mulai menerpa pipiku. Kedua lengannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Aku ... tidak mau menerima kakak. Tetap tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menerima belas kasihan."

-oOo-

Sebelum aku sudah di jalan dengan memakai ransel, aku berduaan dengan kak Nico bukan? Menolaknya secara halus itu perlu ekstra kuat. Sampai-sampai aku harus meneriaki kak Tina dan akhirnya dia melepas pelukannya. Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kak Nico, jadi aku bangkit langsung dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Cara kak Tina bisa berlalu dari dekat lokasi kami saat jam pelajaran masih berupa misteri.

Yaya sempat sms mengatakan akan datang ke rumahku. Aku melarangnya namun yang kudapat dia dapat menghasut nenekku untuk membukaka pintu kamarku setelah aku lebih memilih mengunci pintu dengan berpura-pura tidur. Yaya tahu aku begitu lemah untuk bisa membantah sang nenek. Sahabat yang dapat memanfaatkan pengenalannya, kukatakan.

"Yaya, maaf kayaknya di UKS tadi itu drama habis ya?" kataku malas dengan memeluk bantal pribadiku. Dia yang masih mengenakan _sweeter_ putih merah muda menjelajah kamarku mencari-cari mainan yang dapat ia mainkan, seperti biasanya.

"Gak kok. Aku waktu itu ngebentak Fang habis," bangga Yaya. Ia menarik suatu buku berukuran B4 dari rak novel. "Dia ngeselin."

"Egois, suka marah-marah lagi," sambungku.

"Aduh aku lupa tujuanku kesini buat apa," Yaya duduk di sebelahku. "Kamu tahu kalau minggu depan kita ditugasin drama?"

"B—benarkah?! Nyesel aku bolos!" jeritku panik.

"Tenang kamu sudah aku masukin ke daftar kita-kita kok."

Aku menghela napas lega. "Kamu memang sahabatku yang paling ngerti deh. Makasih Yaya!"

"Masama," balasnya. "Kita adakan drama dimana ceritanya mirip dengan konsep novel kamu yang ini," Yaya menunjuk sebuah novel dari tangannya.

"Itu ... novel yang kupinjam dari Fang dan belum kukembalikan sampaii sekarang." Karena cerita dari isi buku ersebut membuatku menjerit beberapa kali, makanya aku sampai menyimpannya. Cerita fiksi yang mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis yang ingin dianggap 'gadis' oleh siapapun, dan dari seluruh teman sekelasnya yang mencibirnya ada satu laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya percaya diri untuk menjadi manis.

"Cerita dimana nanti gadis tersebut karena mendonorkan satu ginjalnya pada orang kaya, dan orang tersebut malah menawarkan gadis itu untuk menjadi anaknya," Yaya membalik novel tersebut melihat sinopsis dari sang isi buku. "Dan karena kekurangannya yang buruk rupa, orang tua angkat itu setuju untuk mengoperasi wajah sang gadis menjadi cantik."

"Ketika gadis tersebut cantik, dia ingin menunjukkannya pada pria yang selama ini selalu mendukung hidupnya," sambungku. "Dan akhirnya pria itu tidak mengenalnya dan mengutuk gadis tersebut untuk menjauh darinya. Berakhir sadis di bagian awal, namun aku pernah dengar novel selanjutnya yang mengisahkan dengan tokoh yang sama mereka akhirnya menikah karena laki-laki itu melakukan suatu kesalahan di karirnya yang membuat gadis itu cacat—engh mungkin plastiknya luntur?"

"Mereka hidup dengan lika-liku kehidupan kejam dan kegengsian tinggi, dimana akhirnya hidup mereka tidak pernah bahagia. Padahal mereka sudah ditakdirkan bersama," Yaya memberi buku tersebut kepadaku, yang kusambut langsung dari tangannya.

"Tidak. Bagiku mereka hidup bahagia."

"Bahagia mananya?"

"Ketika si gadis akhirnya bisa bersama laki-laki yang ia senangi. Bersumpah di depan kapel. Setiap perempuan mengimpikan bisa mengikrarkan janji mereka dan melempar merpati putih tentunya."

"Gadis dengan agama bukan islam ternyata selalu mengimpikan hal tersebut ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku selalu menangis ketika mengingat kejahatan mempelai laki-laki di novel ini—eh tunggu, karakter pembagiannya siapa saja?"

"Akhirnya kau bertanya. Boboiboy akan jadi suami yang gadis itu donor, dan aku jadi wanita yang kedua ginjalnya tidak berfungsi lagi. Gopal jadi lawan main-mu, dan kau jadi gadisnya."

"Anggota kita hanya empat?"

"Ada lima. Aku, kau, Gopal, Boboiboy, dan Fang."

"Fang jadi apa?"

"Jadi ... si gadis yang manis itu."

"H—hah?!" aku mangap sebentar. "Jika dia jadi gadis manis, aku berarti—"

"Jadi gadis buruk!"

"ITU PENGHINAAN NAMANYA!" teriakku kesal.

"T—tapi kukira kau tidak mau berdandan jadi aku serahkan pada Fang—aku tidak tahu kau mau jadi bagian gadis manis itu."

"Kalau Fanng ambil gadis itu, mending sekalian dia ambil peran gadis itu! Lagian memang masih ada satu bagian tokoh lagi kok."

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Kita diskusikan perannya besok saja. Kita berlima. Hanya kita."

Daripada direndahkan dengan aku bagian buruk sedangkan yang nyata-nyatanya lawan jenisku bagian cantik, lebih baik dari awal aku mengambil peran lain kan?

**-Bersambung-**

A/N: Demi janji memenuhi salah satu reader biar dia bersemangat, nih dedek aku ngebut bikinnya empat jam! /tepardenganindahnya

Ngetik dengan pasang komik clue ending fanfic ini depan laptop biar semangat. Ahaha, aku masih belum bisa memikirkan konsep yang bagus buat drama mereka sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba aja plotnya kesusun di otak pas ngetik.

Iya sih tadi bilangnya aku mau ngetik ini sampai chapter terakhir, tapi aku lupa besok ada tugas menanti. Maaf ya PHP *sujud*

Mind to review?

June 23, 2015


	7. I Love You The Way You Are

"Aku tahu Fang tidak sejahat itu untuk tidak mau kau menjaganya. Aku bukan membelanya, Ying. Kau tahu 'kan betapa dia suka mengejekmu?"

"Dia cuma gak mau ntraktir es cendol gegara aku nemenin dia."

Wajah keheranan tercetak dari gadis berhijab serba merah muda itu. Masih dengan duduk menyamping di pinggir ranjangku, dia lalu menggeleng kecil. Keheningan sempat tercipta sementara. Aku memandang sepasang matanya yang kemudian membulat tidak berapa lama. Entah, seperti dapat menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Pelit ya? Wajar sih dia cina asli."

"Aku juga cina kok—"

"Gak," tepis Yaya memotong kalimatku. "Rahasia kenapa keuangan Fang lancar jaya sampai bisa meminjamkan uangnya pada Gopal. Alasan kenapa dia lebih memilih mendiami rumah hantu daripada memilih nge-kost."

Yaya melototiku dengan wajah horor. Aku sempat berkeringat dingin. Aku sudah berpikir bukan-bukan kalau Yaya mengutuki agama kami ini bersekutu dengan setan atau semacamnya. Fang melakukan persugihan gak mungkin ah!

"Juga alasan mengapa dia tidak mau menembakmu secepatnya padahal aku sudah melihat dia menyukaimu."

"Yaya—ayolah hentikan kata-kata menggantungmu itu!"

"Dia keturunan cina asli."

"H—hah?"

Suara Yaya terdengar sangat horor. "Kalau dia menembakmu duluan, artinya dia harus membelikan apa yang kau mau. Dia menunggumu karena dia ... pelit."

.

.

BoBoiBoy fanfiction © Animonsta Studios

**Be A Girl, You Tomboish Girl!**

Pairing: **Ying x Fang**

Genre(s): **Romance, Humor, Friendship, etc** (tergantung chapter selanjutnya)

Warning! Typo dan segala kesalahan ketika mengetik mungkin akan muncul. Mohon segera tekan tombol 'back' jika anda merasa hal tersebut menganggu mata anda.

**-oOo-**

**Chapter VII – I Love Way You Are**

"_Dia ... pelit."_

Mengingat obrolanku bersama Yaya tadi malam., aku jadi merenung itukah alasan dia membelikanku pencukur ketiak daripada membawa lakban super yang mampu mencabut semua bulu yang ditempelnya.

Ying, kamu jangan jorok dulu.

'_Idih lah suka cowok pelit. Ntar ceweknya sengsara lagi,'_ batinku menilai.

"Ying?"

"Oh?"

Yaya memandangku sejenak. "Kamu melamun terus dari tadi."

"Padahal dia yang meminta kita semua berkumpul. Rugi rasanya dari enam menit, dari tadi ketua klub tidak bisa bersuara."

Kami duduk membentuk formasi lingkaran dimana meja adalah intinya. Gopal dan Boboiboy duduk berdua dari depan Yaya yang sendiri. Sedang aku dan Fang saling berhadapan sendiri-sendiri. Laki-laki berambut acak itu melipat tangan di dada saat ia berargumen.

"Sudahlah daripada jadi panas semua anggotanya, aku mau minta pendapat dari kalian semua," Yaya memecah suasana panas antara aku dan Fang yang saling menatap. "Kemarin Ying protes karena Fang dapat tokoh gadis manis."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku 'kan memang manis."

Semua menatap Fang diam. Yang bersangkutan menelan ludah.

"Iya Fang memang manis, kok," Boboiboy menopang dagu dengan cengiran kecil melihat wajah Fang. "Gaya gemulai. Suara manis... "

"Menurutku sih yang suaranya manis itu Boboiboy," celetuk Gopal ketika Boboiboy menggantung kalimatnya. Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya yang kebetulan duduk di samping Gopal.

Oh tolonglah, bahkan aku sebagai gadis pu sadar Boboiboy sebenarnya menghina Fang sebagai lelaki. Gopal daridulu susah untuk peka soal begituan.

"Gopal, kau di pihak mana sih?! Aku mengejek Fang, tahu!"

"Eh begitu ya?"

Semua pun tertawa. Gopal pun menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal, malu.

"Sudah. Aku hanya minta rundingan bagaimana nanti Ying perannya mau apa. Fang, kalau Ying mengambil semua peran gadis... kau mau?" tanya Yaya membuka diskusi. Semua anggota mulai lagi memasang pose serius—termasuk aku tentunya.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja yang jadi cewek jeleknya? Katanya kelebihan anggota kan?" sahut Fang.

"Bukan begitu. Seharusnya kita perlu satu orang untuk mengurus segala keperluan peran. Fang dan Ying bisa bergantian untuk mengurus properti," ucap Boboiboy mewakili Yaya. "Mengamankan properti. Menyiapkan latar sementara para peran berganti kostum. Yah, menurutku sih begitu. Benar 'kan, Yaya?"

"Oh aku setuju untuk itu!" seruku. Yaya mengangguk.

"Jadi peran masih tetap?"

"Tetap, Gopal. Kau setuju?"

Anggukan akhir dari Gopal. Yaya menutup diskusi kami dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Keputusan sudah bulat!"

-oOo-

"M—makasih, tapi aku bisa sendiri. Aku tidak mau wajah buruk rupaku membuatmu dijauhi seluruh anak-anak di kelas ini..."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan menyusahkanmu. Mereka terlalu terbuai dengan penampilan."

Aku dan Gopal kini tengah berlatih drama pada kelas. Kini buku bertumpuk kupeluk demi menghayati peran sang buruk rupa. Kebetulan aku memang sejak dulu hobi memakai kacamata. Jadi peran culun bisa kubuat secara instan dan tidak bersusah payah mengubak-abiknya.

"Dia adalah anakku."

"Tanpanya, mungkin kami tidak akan mendapat dua keberuntungan sekaligus."

Di tempat lain, sisa anggota berperan untuk skenario yang lain. Fang yang di _make over_ sedemikian rupa sehingga—menurutku—dia menjadi benar-benar manis. Yaya duduk di suat kursi tunggal dimana ada Boboiboy memegang kedua bahunya. Mereka menghayati sebagai peran orangtua angkat Fang sendiri begitu baik.

"Terimakasih, ayah...ibu... saya begitu senang mendapat hadiah dari kalian ini."

Fang tersenyum tulus sambil mendongakkan lehernya pada wajah Yaya. Dia tidak mungkin akan memakai kacamata, jadi kami patungan untuk membelinya kontak lensa jika gladi bersih sudah dalam waktu dekat. Sementara, ia masih memakai kacamata kebanggaannya itu.

"Ying, kamu melihat latihan mereka terus. Ada apa?" tanya Gopal.

Aku segera menggeleng, "Aku senang melihat drama ini. Rasanya... kalian melakukan ini sengaja demiku. Itu saja."

"Ying terlalu jujur," ujar Gopal sembari tertawa geli walau sebentar. "Jika drama ini dibuat sengaja, kau pasti akan merasa janggal mengapa peran Fang menjadi gadis manis."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Ying, aku coba menyadarkanmu sesuatu. Fang menjadi anak Yaya. Dalam skenario, hubungan anak-ibu angkat itu lumayan banyak loh."

Kuingat-ingat cerita ini. Ada tiga fokus cerita denga adegan banyak. Pertama bagian gadis buruk rupa bersama laki-laki idamannya. Kedua gadis buruk rupa yang menjelma menjadi manis bersama ibu angkatnya. Dan ketiga, gadis manis bersama si laki-laki yang akan mejauhinya kelak.

"Aku yang mengambil peran laki-lakinya saja sadar ada yang janggal dari aturan drama ini," Gopal masih melanjutkan argumennya. Yah, Gopal memang paling jago dalam membaca skenario kehidupan. Dia sebenarnya paling dewasa diantara kami, cobalah lihat umurnya.

"Maksudmu Gopal?" aku tertarik mendengar kelanjutan perkiraannya..

"Jika Yaya menyukai Boboiboy, dia pasti akan membuat peraturan dimana Yaya sendiri si gadis buruk rupa plus cantik sedang Boboiboy adalah lawan mainnya. Aku mungkin akan disuruh jadi pemain belakang yang seharusnya mengambil peran kalian—kau dan Fang—mengurusi segala properti. Tapi lihat, kau dan Fang malah tukaran peran. Kau tidak merasa janggal dengan itu?"

"Aku percaya dengan pilihan Yaya," dan suaraku terdengar agak ragu—dimana yang awalnya kami saling bersuara kecil semakin tidak terdengar.

"Yaya menyukai Fang."

Jantungku kurasakan berderup cukup keras. Wajah Gopal memang lumayan serius kupandang.

"Dan ia sengaja menyuruh Fang menjadi peran cewek manis, untuk bisa bermain peran berdua. Dia memonopoli rancangan drama ini sejak awal."

-oOo-

Jam lima sore kami semua baru bisa pulang. Lumayan dua jam kami bisa latihan bersama.

Jujur, aku masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gopal waktu itu. Dia mengatakannya tanpa ada beban. Biasanya jika ia bercanda, wajahnya akan terlihat lain. Tapi ini lain.

Ketika ia menuduh Yaya sebagai pemimpin yang memonopoli peran drama sejak awal, aku jadi bertanya-tanya apa benar yang dikatakan laki-laki yang mampu membuat makanan dengan sentuhan tangan jika menyentuh material ini benar? Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi bagaimana dia memasang ekspresi wajah dan suaranya, ah aku saja langsung tersadar dia laki-laki palin dewasa diantara kami. Suaranya...

"Maaf Fang, aku sebenarnya mau merobohkan Ying dari posisi si gadis. Sebenarnya yang cocok berperan itu kau sendiri."

Aku bersembunyi dari balik dinding reflek. Suara wanita yang barusan berbicara. Aku kenal pita suara itu.

Kuintip sedikit dinding penghubung dua lorong pada lantai dasar. Yaya dan Fang berbincang diam-diam di depan majalah dinding umum? Aku tidak salah lihat? Tapi seberapa aku mengucek mata, yang kulihat sama.

"Tidak apa. Asal dia menikmati perannya. Aku percaya padanya."

"Bukan itu... hanya saja, Ying memang pantas pada bagian belakang layar. Dia tidak mungkin cocok pada posisi sebagai perempuan itu."

Yaya memelankan suaranya. Fang menghela napas sementara, kemudian kembali menatap Yaya.

"Apa hakmu membuat sahabatmu sendiri ada dalam posisi bawah?"

_Untuk bisa bermain berdua, tentunya_. Batinku ikut bicara.

Kuremas tanganku. Pendapat Gopal memang selalu benar ketika serius.

"Kau tidak sadar akan sesuatu? Misal tentang pandanganku padamu?"

Ah sial. Aku terlalu berani melihat hal pahit ini. Fang adalah laki-laki narsis yang peka. Ia pasti tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Yaya kepadanya!

"Yaya, aku hargai keberanianmu..."

Senyuman lembut dari laki-laki berambuut acak itu. Tanga bersarung tanpa jari itu naik, ingin menjamah wajah Yaya dengan tangannya sendiri. Khayalku.

Aku berlari langsung, tidak tahan melihat sandiwara yang tampak nyata dari mataku.

-oOo-

"Ah... aku memang gadis menyedihkan..."

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku pada ranjang. Pandanganku menerawang menatap langit-langit rumah. Ah, aku bahkan merasa tidak punya nyawa kali ini.

Fang yang menyambut perasaan Yaya. Yaya yang menembak dengan menggunakan kiasan. Ah maklumlah, level Yaya itu tinggi. Dia memang pintar bermain perumpamaan.

Aku melamun. Kenapa saat itu Yaya sempat mengatakan pendapatnya kalau Fang menyukaiku, tapi sebenarnya dia juga suka dengan Fang? Gopal yang bahkan bisa membaca hubungan rumit hanya dengan satu kedipan mata? Boboiboy yang berusaha agresif mendekati Yaya, namun jarang dibalas tulus setulus saat Yaya menembak Fang secara berani.

Kenapa aku begitu idiotnya, baru sadar ada drama aneh dalam siklus hubunganku dan sahabatku.

Aku dan Gopal akan jomblo selama-lamanya, pasti. Ah, aku akan melamar Gopal kalau hal itu terjadi. Eh masih ada Boboiboy. Terlalu jijik punya laki-laki idiot dengan tubuh besar namun penakut. Mending dengan pemimpin geng kebenaran—maksudku, pemimpin pahlawan super.

Tapi aku yakin Boboiboy akan sedikit takut denganku. Mencoba berani dengan menembak duluan. Aku akan berhasil jadian lalu menikah dengannya. Kalau Fang dan Yaya akan ikut salah satu pasangannya dalam agama apa, aku pasti akan memilih islam. Kemudian aku membayangkan diriku yang sudah besar memakai hijab berukuran sampai menutup dada. Punya anak minta ASI aku beri dengan terlebih dahulu menaikkan hijabku.

Tolong kenapa imajinasiku sampai ke masa tua sih—

"Emak... uhh, aku suka sama Fang..."

Entah kenapa kurasakan sensasi lain setelah mengutarakan jujur seperti tadi. Kurang puas, aku sekali lagi menyebutkan nama pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Aku suka Fang..."

Lagi.

"... Aku suka dengan Fang..."

Terus menerus. Kedua mataku begitu perih terasa. Ada yang melewati batas pelupuk mata lalu menyelimuti irisku menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia mengalir, dan aku merasakan itu.

Airmata mengalir kemudian jattuh pada bantal yang kubaringi.

"Aku gak rela Fang pergi—hiks..."

Pilihan sulit; apakah harus bersaing seperti biasa kami memperebutkan peringkat satu, atau membiarkan Yaya mendapatkan Fang karena dia lebih berani dan lebih dulu dariku...

"Tapi aku suka sama Fang... gimana ini... hiks, aku suka sama dia..."

Kuhabiskan waktu seusai pulang sekolah itu, dengan terus meratapi nasib pahitku.

"Gimana ini hiks—aku—aku pengen dia—aku suka..."

Terus menyerukan perasaanku, yang mungkin atau tidak pernah tersampaikan sampai kapanpun.

-oOo-

Rutinitasku adalah sekolah baik-baik. Karena itu satu-satunya target yang mungkin bisa kuraih, dan aku optimis untuk mencapainya. Peluangnya bagiku sudah 80 banding 100. Tidak seperti satu keinginan hinaku itu.

"Ying, matamu kok bengkak?"

Buruk sekali hari ini. Aku habis galau memikirkan cowok yang gak bakal mikirin aku, aku yang hari ini ditegur karena yang menegur melihat keadaan aneh dari fisikku, sekarang si penanya itu adalah—

"Aku gakpapa kok, Yaya."

Orang yang membuatku sampai menangis lima jam dalam kamar tanpa sempat makan malam. Yaya dengan polosnya menanyakan kabar tersebut padaku.

"Oh ya sudah deh. Nanti lambat laun juga ilang pastinya kok."

Tertawa kecil. Itu responku.

Yah sejak itu aku semakin giat memainkan peranku sebagai gadis buruk rupa. Aku tahu ini hanya permainan monopoli yang diciptakan sahabatku sendiri. Aku tahu kak Nico padahal sudah tahu belang Fang, makanya beberapa kali menembakku—dan akuu selalu menolaknya. Tapi aku harus sanggup menerima segala keputusanku. Aku yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam hidupku.

Berhari-hari, berganti menjadi berminggu-minggu, dan berakhir menjadi detik-detik sebelum pelaksanaan drama dari tugas guru seni kami. Deg-degan, pasti. Aku sedikit takut kalau drama kami bakal jelek nantinya. Tapi aku harus bisa menerima segala resikonya.

Tiba hari pelaksanaan. Dua kelompok sudah maju dengan memainkan peran masing-masing begitu baik. Dan disini aku, mengintip permainan mereka yang begitu 'wah'.

"Wah~ Saingan kita berat-berat, ya?"

Pemuda berkacamata tengah menyiapkan wignya sambil menonton drama dari balik pintu kelas. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa.

"Aku akan berusaha melampaui mereka."

"Memang bisa? Wahaha, kau memang selalu optimis melulu."

"...," aku hanya diam, tidak ada rasa ingin merespon. Luka hatiku masih ada. Aku ingin hubungan kami kembali menjadi teman, namun aku benci ketika aku digombal laki-laki yang sudah punya. Aku tidak mau punya apa-apa dengannya. Memang teman, tapi aku tidak mau tampak spesial lagi.

"Yah, tapi aku akan kalahkan semua pesona perempuan penjilat itu dengan pesonaku."

"Kau memang dari dulu kuanggap perempuan, makanya aku gak pernah melirikmu."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Rasanya aku tiba-tiba saja merasa kesal dengan kesombongannya yang sekian banyak, dan ini puncaknya.

"Kau menganggapku perempuan? Menggelikan."

Kadang aku tidak suka mulut blak-blakkan dia.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kau peranin semua dramaku! Biar dari awal semua orang suka pesonamu yang sok-sok ditebarin itu!"

"Kenapa main kesal begitu sih?" Fang nyengir melawak.

Plak!

Aku menampar wajahnya cepat. Dia memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Aku menarik-hembuskan napas dengan bersuara, lelah melihat semua kesombongannya itu. Atau... aku memag telah berada di puncak risih bertatap dengan wajahnya.

"Hei jangan bertengkar disini! Nanti dipergoki guru loh."

"Persetan."

Dia tertawa. Ya, Fang tertawa di depanku.

"Ahaha, aku bahkan ingat dialogmu. Oke, aku terima tantanganmu."

Kami saling bertatapan kesal. Boboiboy yang awalnya penengah kami, tidak mampu lagi melerai untuk kedua kalinya.

=oOo=

Kini kelompok kami maju. Sebagai awal cerita dimana pangeran dan gadis buruk rupa paling pertama, Fang yang mengenakan wig juga Gopal sebagai pangeran bermain paling pertama.

Aku mengatur belakang panggung. Menata wajah Yaya, menyediakan properti drama, dan aku akan jadi karakter sampingan yang tidak berat-berat perannya.

"Kukira kau benar-benar niat main drama, kau enak sekali menyuruh Fang menggantikan peranmu."

Pembukaan, Yaya mengomeliku saat aku sibuk menonton drama dari belakang panggung. Sarapan pagiku runyam sekali.

"Bukannya bakalan bagus kalau peran gadisnya cantik dari awal? Dia juga menantangku kok."

"Ying, kamu gak kasihan sama dia?"

"Dia pasti berperan baik. Lihat tuh," Ying menunjuk adegan dimana Fang terjatuh dengan kedua lututnya, dari balik lubang tirai yang ia buka sedikit.

"Katanya beberapa hari sibuk begadang buat properti loh," Boboiboy ikut menimpali. "Dia agak tekun sih."

"Persetan."

Dalam hati aku merasa gelisah. Masa' Fang bisa semaso itu kalau kerja? Lagian dia orangnya gampang bentar-bentar protes, kok.

"Eh Fang, kau gakpapa?"

Sampai guru penilaiku menegur Fang sendiri. Ajaib, beliau tahu nama Fang.

...engh, saya tahu saya salah fokus.

"Gakpapa bu, itu tadi cuma drama."

DRAMA. Setelah wajahnya yang kelihatan pucat itu tampak mencolok, dan semua itu ia katakan d-r-a-m-a. Tapi dia kembali memainkan perannya.

Entah mengapa kedua kakiku bergerak sendiri. Keluar dari belakang panggung dan segera menarig wig yang melekat pada rambut si pemilik kuasa bayang. Aneh, memang. Dengan kespontananku yang masih mau peduli dengan orang yang pernah membuatku menangis lima jam.

"...seharusnya kau katakan, kalau kau kurang tidur."

Itu kataku pada awalnya. Dia menanggapi reaksiku dengan terdiam saking terkejutnya. Tidak lama ia berdecak.

"Sengaja biar aku kalah taruhan denganmu, ya?"

"Ini tugasku..."

Rambut palsu dalam genggamanku. Dan kuharap, dia tidak mencoba untuk menarik apa yang ada di tanganku ini.

Aku katakan, aku juga tidak tahu apa alasanku untuk peduli denganmu. Tuturmu pedas. Kau brengsek.

"Seharusnya.. ini tugasku..."

Fang yang tidak mau jujur dengan perasaan sendiri. Fang yang baik. Fang yang peduli. Fang yang peka.

Namamu selalu teringat dalam benakku, setiap kali aku bertanya siapa yang akan menolongku saat kesusahan. Kau yang berusaha membuatku teguh punya pendirian untuk menjadi manis. Kau yang hobi membangunkan lamunanku.

"Terimakasih buat menganggapku masih ada. Kau terus menyapa gadis yang tomboi ini."

Entah sejak kapan, aku sudah menganggapmu 'laki-laki'. Kau adalah penopang hidupku saat ini. Aku tidak berharap banyak kau akan menjadi milikku, tapi aku ingin kau selalu peduli dengan keegoisanku.

Aku suka padamu, Fang.

"Yah, Ying... kau memang selalu menawan sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Tidak memandang guru penilai ada di depan. Tidak ingat teman-teman menonton drama kami saat itu. Dia mengecup dahiku lembut. Aku memejamkan mataku, terjatuh dalam pesonanya yang indah dari mataku.

Fang yang memang selalu sempurna dan akan selalu indah, dari pandanganku.

"Aku suka padamu."

Satu kalimat dari bibir pria keturunan sama denganku, membuat seluruh gadis dari tempat duduknya histeris.

"Hah?! Kenapa dramanya begitu nyata?!"

"Tenang bu, itu drama kami. _Plottwist_nya banyak."

=oOo=

Selesai ulangan praktek itu, kami semua membersikna perabotan dan kostum kami tanggal. Menyiapkan tas, menyusun semua barang. Kami akan pulang bersama setelah ini.

"CIEH YANG SUDAH PACARAN CIEH!"

"KAK NICOOOOOO!"

Aku menjerit panas. Nyaris aku akan menabok wajah cantik dari pemimpin klub basket.

"Drama kalian _sweet_ banget tau! Aku sampai jerit cantik disini!"

"Alay."

Fang melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Disana, Yaya langsung menghampiri kami untuk memberi selamat.

"Hehe, kaget aku malah rancangan Yaya sukses."

"Rancangan?" aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, heran.

"Loh kau gak tau, kalo Yaya waktu itu gak bisa menipu Fang?"

"Aku memang belum ada selera sama Yaya. Ya, setelah aku menolak tegas baru deh Yaya ngaku," Fang menimbrung obrolan kak Nico dan Yaya.

"Jadi, Fang gak suka sama Yaya?"

"Yap begitulah," jawab Yaya sekenanya. "Dan tunggu, kau tahu kalau aku suka sama Fang secara pua-pura?"

"Eh..."

Kak Nico menatapku fokus. "Oh mungkin itu yang buat Ying maanya sembab waktu itu."

"KALIAN AHHHHHH! JANGAN MEGGODAKU!"

"Siapa yang menggooda? Kami mengejek kok," balas kak Nico gamblang.

"NICOOOOO... KAU JUGA MENYUSAHKANKU, KAU TAHU?"

Kak Tina juga hadir kemudian merangkul kak Nico.

"Traktir makan mi."

"Gak mau kalau buat kamu."

"Hutang kamu masih banyak, loh. Kukuras nih uang rekeningmu."

"Ampun mbah dukun, jangan korupsi—"

"Disini ribut. Aku permisi dulu, ya," Fang menarikku dengan masih posisi merangkul.

"AIH! YAYA, KAPAN KITA DEWASA YA? AKU JUGA MAU SENTUH-SENTUH KAMU—"

"BOBOIBOY, TAHAN NAPSUMU."

"Lebih baik kita bicara soal kesalahpahaman secara privasi. Kau percaya denganku 'kan, Ying?"

"Emang ada orang yang percaya, saat dikasi pencukur ketiak dihari ulangtahunnya?"

"Engh... aku akan ceritakan hal itu lain waktu. Itu hanya salah paham, asal kau tahu—"

"Ahaha, aku suka Fang apa adanya. Walau kau pelit, cina kek, _playboy_ kek."

Lagi-lagi kurasakan bibir tipisnya menempel pada dahiku. Menciumku begitu lembut.

**-End-**

A/N: Unggak 4 bulan—aku keren... #dilempar Fang sama Ying

In sebenarnya birthday gift buat adek Aruka. Tapi biar adil, semuanya deh diapperciate. Makasih buat **Bernadetta, Namemeyx, , Rin-chan 2930, D. 'Gee-eun' oktaviani, Rhein98, Vio Ritsu, Yamashita Aruka, Furusawa Aika, Shrnn, Veni Lorensa, nezlarena, safiira999, Guest, Mugipyon, NameYaoigirl, , Fannychan Acodeva, ainast ru, Amagi, ZawNoyuhuu, Chocolate Bubbletea, Nanas Rabbitfox, QuillAsh, Kedebong Ares, Ranifk, Kanyaazizah13, Lamiela 'Aiko' Lila, joonyi, Fujihiroriin, Azruel, Yuriko-chan, NaiiLavigne, AqariFiaFRs, Elin, yuka, nuradinda, Guest, YingLovatic025, himitsu-chan, Erry-kun, Hamano SeLrin, **dan** Dearest Sweetness**! Juga faves, followers, apalagi buat silent reader x3

Happy birthday buat siapapun yang ultah hari ini~ khususnya buat dedek 83

Oct 26, 2015


End file.
